


Minotaur's Maze

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Intrigue, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: When Gavin gets caught spying on the queen for Prince Ray, he is sentenced to run the maze. Can he survive the Minotaur and escape? Can Ray navigate the Cretan court without his best friend? Can he trust Prince Ryan, even with all these secrets between them? Or will the queen triumph in the end?





	1. Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story over two years ago, before getting stuck. Never thought I'd finish it, so this is very exciting. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Gavin and Ray arrive in Crete, meet with Prince Ryan, and try to figure out what the queen is up to.

“You would think I’d have raised you better than this,” the queen said tightly, turning to face her son. Ryan dropped on his knee as a sign of respect, but held her gaze defiantly.

“I assume word of our victory has reached your ears, Mother?” he asked mildly, rising without waiting for her permission. The queen’s mouth drew into a thin line.

“But at what cost?” she lamented dramatically, lowering her eyes as if in pain. “An Athenian, Ryan? Really?”

“A perfectly fine choice for a consort,” Ryan replied, stepping up the dais to stand at her side. He eyed her carefully. “The third son of the king.”

The queen pressed her lips harder together, glaring at her son disapprovingly.

“Did you have to make arrangements?” she asked disgustedly, grimacing. “To have to rely on the Athenians for victory is bad enough, but to whore yourself to their ruling house in trade?”

“Was it not you, Mother, who has been hounding me to find a match?” Ryan reminded her, deceptively gentle. They both knew very well she had simply put on a show for the court, to convince them it wasn’t her holding him back from ascending to the throne but those pesky requirements. “Should we not celebrate, for I have found not only victory, but also love on the battlefield?”

“You know better than to believe in such romantic ideas,” the queen replied waspishly, turning her back on him as she marched to the balcony.

“Was I to ignore such obvious signs by the gods instead?” he asked quietly, though his voice echoed through the throne room. “Should I act so rashly and add to the burden our people bear?”

The queen whirled around furiously, glaring daggers at her son.

“You do _not_ believe in that nonsense!” Her voice was shrill, her fists clenched at her side. Ryan grinned wolfishly, and the queen took a step back.

“Perhaps not,” he conceded mildly, tilting his head. “But it _does_ make for a lovely story, doesn’t it?”

He walked past her and onto the balcony. From here he could see half the city, but more importantly the labyrinth that connected to the royal gardens. He stared off in that direction pointedly as the queen joined him at the railing.

“Who am I to deny our people the joy and hope of better days? Let them celebrate, their prince is getting married,” Ryan declared, turning to face the queen challengingly. “Or do you want to be known for forsaking the Cretans to the Curse, Mother?”

The queen eyed him stoically, before turning to look at the distant green hedges.

“It seems,” she finally broke the silence, a bitter note in her voice, “I have taught you well after all. So be it, have it your way. The consequences shall be yours to deal with.”

She shot Ryan a last warning look, before turning on her heel, skirts swishing around her legs. Ryan remained behind, watching the labyrinth quietly. A mighty roar echoed through the distance, loud enough to reach Ryan’s ears where he was standing. With a sigh, his shoulders slumped.

“Don’t worry, Mother,” he told the air grimly, “I’ve learned about consequences from your mistakes.”

 

* * *

 

“Not much of a delegation you brought with you, my prince,” Gavin said, settling against the railing next to Ray. The prince stared out across the sea, deep in thought. At Gavin’s words, though, he looked up, smiling faintly.

“I do not want to appear scared,” Ray admitted, bumping their shoulders together. “A big delegation would seem like I have no confidence in my political skills nor trust in my future husband.”

Gavin hummed, turning his back to the sea and watching the sailors at work. It was the barebones of a crew, just enough to keep the ship going, plus a handful of servants and the one elderly advisor. Not the most princely of entourages, in Gavin’s opinion.

“Do you?” he asked instead, tilting his head to watch Ray from the corner of his eyes. “Trust him, I mean.”

Ray shrugged, grinning lopsidedly.

“I trust that his desire for marriage is genuine. Thus he needs me alive until the wedding,” he answered his friend honestly. Gavin scrunched up his nose.

“That’s not really reassuring, you ass,” he objected, throwing his hands up in the air. “What about the queen? She has… quite the reputation. Brutal and quick to judge- the rumours aren’t in her favour.”

Ray shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m sure Prince Ryan will keep her in check. He seemed a capable type.” Ray threw Gavin a grin. “Besides, that’s what I have you for, isn’t it? Tell me what else you’ve heard.”

Gavin shook his head in disbelief. He didn’t have much time to gather information about their destination, not with their abrupt departure, but he’d done his best to ferret out the truth from idle gossip. It wasn’t as much as he’d prefered, but the best he could do on short notice.

“Crete has been at war with one city state or another for almost a decade, now. Some they lost, some they won. Nothing too unusual there, really.” Gavin shrugged. The states tended to fight out disagreements on the battlefield. “The king died somewhere between five and eight years ago, my sources weren’t really clear on when. Apparently he’d been ill for a long time. His wife reigned in the meantime, but Prince Ryan stands to inherit the throne once he marries.”

“She might not be too happy with him bringing back his betrothed,” Ray guessed, humming thoughtfully. Gavin grimaced.

“Possibly. I couldn’t find out much about her or her motivations, but we should probably assume that she’s going to be a hurdle.” Gavin caught Ray’s eyes, waiting until he was sure to have his prince’s attention. “There’s some hushed rumours she killed the previous king, so tread carefully.”

“I will,” Ray promised, lips curling up into a soft smile. “And anyway, that’s why you’re coming with me, isn’t it?”

“I suppose,” Gavin huffed, ducking his head to hide his smile. Then he turned serious again. “There’s also talk about a curse, but none of the Cretan soldiers were willing to talk about it.”

“Probably just superstition,” Ray waved him off, pushing back from the railing. “C’mon, let’s find the old man and plan our arrival.”

Gavin stared after his friend, before shaking his head and following him. He wasn’t quite so quick to dismiss the rumours, but then, he’d always leaned more towards faith and prayer than Ray. Perhaps he’d been blessed by too much of Athena’s discerning eye at birth, but Ray tended to not believe until he saw it with his own eyes. More than once that’s gotten the two of them in trouble.

Honestly, Gavin mused, Ray would be the death of him one day.

 

* * *

 

Prince Ryan was waiting for them at the docks. A delegation of warriors and servants surrounded him, dressed in dark clothes that made the red of the prince’s cloak stand out. He looked resplendent and regal, the sun highlighting his soft, brown hair, shimmering golden. Ray’s heart beat a rapid tattoo in his chest, and he had to tear his eyes away to regain his composure.

Once the sailors secured the ship, Ray was the first to descend the plank. Ryan stepped forward, spreading his arms in welcome.

“Greetings, Prince Ray. Welcome to the island state of Crete.” Ryan bowed, and Ray returned the gesture. “We’ve been awaiting your arrival most anxiously.”

“Thank you, Prince Ryan. I see you’ve yet to lose that silver tongue. Your words flatter me.” Ray turned and waved for his advisor. “We come bearing gifts for the people of Crete, Your Highness, and Her Majesty.”

One by one servants followed his advisor down the plank, carrying crates and baskets filled with goods. Ryan glanced at them in passing, before turning back to Ray.

“I’m afraid Mother was unable to come out to the harbour today. She’s awaiting us at the palace.”

Ray frowned, before smoothing his expression out. That was a slight he couldn’t ignore, but was unable to do anything about at this point, so he filed it away for later. More importantly, the queen wanted the home advantage badly enough to insist on staying in the castle. Where exactly in the castle would give away the level of her insecurities. The question remained, why? The harbour was far from neutral territory, if possible the closest Ray would get while on the isle.

“Then let’s not leave her waiting,” Ray suggested with a forced grin. Ryan eyed him with an inscrutable expression, but nodded.

“Would you like to join me on my horse?” Ryan asked, leading Ray past the welcoming committee. Ray shot him a look. There were five horses waiting for them, so he wasn’t asking for lack of transportation.

No, his prince was _plotting_. How interesting.

“I would love to,” Ray murmured huskily, running his fingers down Ryan’s arm. His grin turned into a smirk, and he had the pleasure of watching red creep up Ryan’s neck.

Ryan cleared his throat, surveying the crowd in an attempt to gather himself. His eyes narrowed as his gaze skimmed over Ray’s people, and he turned towards him with an arched brow.

“You have brought very little with you. Is everything alright?” Concern tinged his prince’s voice, pitched low as not to be overheard. Ray gave him a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand before letting go.

“I, too, was quite anxious for our arrival. The rest will follow in time for the wedding.”

Ryan’s face softened, and he reached out to cup Ray’s cheek.

“I will, of course, take care of you. What’s mine is yours - if you need a task done, or another pair of hands, just ask Jack. He’s my main manservant, and he’ll instruct your contingent on where everything is.”

“You’ll have to introduce me,” Ray whispered, leaning into the touch. Ryan smiled, before reluctantly drawing back. Everyone around them was waiting patiently for them, and Ray raised his chin. His advisor had been given one of the remaining horses, Ray noted with approval. Gavin was mingling with the servants, carrying a basket.

A hand appeared in his peripheral, and Ray turned to glance up at Ryan, sitting on his own horse. He held the reins in one hand, the other outstretched towards Ray.

“Let me help you up.”

With a smile Ray took his hand, letting Ryan pull him up. He wrapped one arm loosely around Ryan’s waist, pressing a quick kiss to the back of his neck.

Riding a horse together was a show of unity and intimacy; Ryan was practically declaring his intent to marry Ray to his people. What bothered Ray was the necessity for such a thing. It implied some form of opposition towards their plans, and Gavin’s story of a curse came to the forefront of his thoughts. But any connection there was ridiculous at best. He banished the thought and focussed on the most likely opponent to their marriage: the queen who stood to lose the throne to her son.

The streets were full, a curious crowd having gathered to watch their procession. Ray straightened under their appraising eyes, aware how important this first impression was. If he ended up popular with the people of Crete, the queen would have a harder time to object to Ray.

The palace loomed above the city on a hill, gleaming white walls and spires shining brilliantly in the sun. Ray tilted his head back, taking in the sight of his future home.

Ryan led them under a giant arch of the same white stone into a courtyard. Guards and servants alike stopped and stood at attention, murmurs of ‘Your Highness’ following them to the door. Ray slid off the horse first, to give Ryan room to maneuver. A stablehand hurried over to take the reins of the horse, and Ryan thanked them quietly before he offered Ray his arm.

Ray took it with a smile.

They walked through the front door and down a wide hallway, Ray’s contingent and Ryan’s guards trailing after them. The corridor transitioned into a tall archway, leading into a great hall. Carved alabaster pillars held up the ceiling, each dedicated to a different deity and their story. Cretans in fine clothing mingled between the pillars, the upper echelon of Crete’s society.

Silence spread as they entered, but Ryan seemed to pay them no mind. The crowd parted for him as he swept past, just slow enough Ray could keep up with his stride. Towards the end of the hall stood a white throne on a pedestal. On top of the throne sat a woman, stiff and regal. Her face was a cold mask as she eyed the procession, greying hair piled up on her head. Expensive jewelry wrapped around her throat and arms, a ring on each finger.

The lady of Knossos, ruler of Crete.

Ryan’s mother.

The servants knelt in a row behind them, gifts and offerings displayed for all to see. Ryan bowed shallowly, and Ray took his cue from him.

“Mother.” Ryan’s voice echoed loudly through the quiet hall. “Allow me to introduce you to my betrothed, Prince Ray of Athens.”

“It is an honour to meet you, Your Majesty,” Ray stated calmly. He spread his arms. “I come bearing many gifts from my homeland to thank you for your hospitality.”

“Presumptuous, aren’t you.” The queen mustered him coldly. She did not thank him for the gifts.

“I am here on your son’s invitation.” Ray smiled, keeping his tone mild. “I would be remiss not to thank him.”

The crowd stirred, and the queen’s eyes narrowed. A reminder and a slight all wrapped in one, made possible only by the queen’s own lack of manners, and she knew it. Ray’s smile widened into a grin.

At his side, Ryan stayed quiet, sharp eyes watching while his face remained blank.

“Very well.” The queen sighed in a put-upon manner. “I suppose I should welcome you.”

Ray noted, however, that she did no such thing.

“Perhaps,” he agreed, gentling his smile and clasping his hands in front of him. “After all, I do hope to call you _Mother_ soon, Your Majesty.”

Her mouth tightened at his words, a reminder of his engagement to her son.

“We shall see.” The queen surveyed the hall, gaze lingering on the advisor Ray brought. Her lips curled into a pleased smile. “Yes, indeed. I do believe the coming weeks will be… exciting.”

Ray filed her words away as he bowed once more, hiding his frown. The queen made no secret of her distaste for him. He needed to find out who shared her views and why as soon as possible. Court would be… interesting for a while. Ryan’s hand on his arm caught his attention, the prince turning to lead him out with a soft murmur. A shiver of anticipation chased down Ray’s spine at the gentle touch. Ryan’s non-reaction at his mother’s words was curious, but his display on the streets spoke volumes. Ray wasn’t alone in this struggle.

On his way out, he caught Gavin’s eyes and nodded.

 

* * *

 

Gavin loitered in the hall, pretending to have dropped a bundle of clothes and hurriedly trying to gather them up. In reality, he was snooping, poking his big nose where it didn’t belong. Gavin had always been curious in nature, maybe more than was entirely healthy. He’d grown up with Ray, fought by his side many times since, but his true calling he found in secrets others didn’t wish to share.

When he got wind of Ray’s looming marriage and relocation to Crete, he hadn’t paused to think before volunteering.

The kitchens had been only so helpful, the maids eager to fill him in on the who’s who from minor servants to the visiting nobility. And while knowing who favoured wine perhaps a little too much could come in handy, he’d gleaned woefully little information on the crown prince nor the queen. Many rumours had reached his ears about the royal family of Crete, but they were hard to confirm.

Mostly due to Jack, the prince’s personal manservant, keeping a close eye on the new arrivals. Since he didn’t want to get into trouble on his first day, Gavin had let the man redirect his attention, but carefully marked which topics he was supposed to avoid. He wondered if wine would loosen his tongue, or if he should concentrate on someone else. Jack was maybe even harder to find dirt on than the royal family.

Two nobles were walking down the corridor, deeply involved in a heated argument. Gavin recognized one of them as an advisor to the queen from their insultingly short welcome and kept his head bowed over his task.

“-regain favour. Athena is full of wisdom, and it can only help if one of her favoured joins us.”

“Yet the Athenians are fighting with the Argosians, is that really something we want to get involved in? The queen said-”

“The queen is usually in favour of war, and Athena’s blessing could only help in the long term.”

They stopped in the middle of the hallway, turning to look at each other. Gavin chanced a glance upward, taking in the intense looks on their faces.

“Our people are tired of fighting, and yet we will go to war to curry favour with the gods.” The noble spread his arms, a pleading expression on his face. “But suddenly the mere idea of a battle is enough to turn the queen sour on the prince’s marriage arrangements? You must agree that it doesn’t add up. And if there’s more to it, we have the right-”

“Take more care which words you speak,” the advisor rebuked sharply, taking a hasty look around. Gavin quickly bowed his head and busied his hands. The advisor lowered his voice. “You do not want to be charged with treason.”

The noble paled, a visible shudder running down her back. They stared at each other for a long moment, before they began walking down the corridor again.

“But is that not reason enough to use every opportunity to win favour with the gods?” the noble hissed, glancing over her shoulder anxiously. “The beast has been plaguing us for several years, now-”

They were almost up to him, now, and Gavin hurriedly stood up, stepping aside and bowing low to let them pass without seeing his face.

“-no matter how often we try. We can only hope to appease the beast and the gods, until we have redeemed ourselves.”

“Perhaps so, but is Athens really the right choice of ally in this? Word is that they’re thinking to implement something they call ‘democracy’-”

Gavin bundled up the clothes and hurried down the hall in the opposite direction before his loitering aroused their suspicions. What beast were they talking about? Why was there no mention of this creature before? He _had_ heard rumour of a curse, and if Crete had fallen out of favour with the gods-

Ray needed to know.

 

* * *

 

“A beast. In the gardens of the castle.”

Ray gave Gavin a droll look in the reflection of the wall mirror. His friend paced his chambers, hands crossed behind his back.

“That’s as much as I’ve heard, yes.” Gavin gesticulated wildly. “Apparently the whole island is cursed because someone went and pissed off the gods.”

Ray hummed distractedly, pinning his toga in place. The bronze rose brooch was a betrothal gift, and it would serve well to remind the Cretans why he was here.

“I’ll ask Ryan about it later,” he offered. Gavin whirled around and peered at him.

“You’re not worried,” he realized. Ray shrugged.

“I trust Ryan. If it’s something I need to be aware of, he’ll tell me.”

“Then why hasn’t he brought it up yet?” Gavin questioned. “Bloody hell, Ray. We barely know anything about the situation! The people here are jumping at shadows, the reception was lukewarm at best, the queen has some issue either with you or the betrothal-”

Ray balled his hands to fist, his shoulders inching up to his ears, every word hitting him like an accusation. He raised his fist, and hit the wall, the mirror rattling with the force.

“Prince Ryan isn’t sharing crucial information, and I know you trust him, but we’re going in blind right now, against a hostile regent-”

“I know!” Ray shouted, and Gavin fell silence. “Don’t you think I realize all of that?” He took a deep breath and unclenched his hand, continuing in a soft voice, “I know this is going to be hard. I know exactly how much work there’s left to do, how many people I need to sway to my side. But what am I supposed to do?” His voice cracked on the words. “Just give up?”

He stared helplessly at Gavin who gazed back with a pinched look on his face.

“We need to find out what crawled up Her Majesty’s arse.” Gavin nodded decisively. “Then we can plan around her. Or thwart her manipulations.”

“Gavin-” Ray stared at his friend, eyes widening.

“I’ll concentrate on finding out what she’s about, so we can deal with her as soon as possible.”

Gavin nodded once more, face set in determined lines. He whirled around, marching for the door- Ray stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Gav-” Ray cleared his throat, uncomfortably close to tears. “You don’t have to.”

Gavin stared back at him steadily. “Yes, Ray. I do.”

“But-” Ray dropped his hand, turning to face away from his friend. From the corner of his eyes, he could watch him through the mirror’s reflection. “It’s going to be dangerous. If you get caught-”

“I’m not,” Gavin chimed in, lips tugging up into a smirk. “Besides-” His expression got serious. “-one of us has to be sensible here. And clearly you’ve been blinded by Aphrodite’s glamour, so it might as well be me.”

“Are you calling me a thirsty bitch?” Ray sputtered, head whipping around to glare at Gavin, who just grinned.

“Your words, not mine,” he chirped and danced out of the way as Ray lunged. “Besides, can you deny it?”

“I-” Ray sighed, giving in with bad grace. “No, not really.”

“Ray.” Gavin placed his hands on Ray’s shoulders and shook him gently. “I want you to be happy, Ray. And I think… I think, for all my concerns, Prince Ryan will make you happy.”

“Thank you, Gav.” Ray wrapped his arms around Gavin and squeezed him tight, before stepping back, wiping the back of his hand over his eyes. “You’re a good friend.”

“Your best,” Gavin quipped, winking before ducking out of the door, trailing laughter behind him like a banner.

Ray smiled, adjusting his clothes. Time to face the court.

 

* * *

 

This was probably the stupidest thing he’d done in his life, Gavin thought as he scrambled to hide behind the curtains. Footsteps, and then the door creaked open to the queen’s chambers. Gavin held his breath and stilled.

“-ase you forget, and I will not allow it.”

That was the queen’s voice. Gavin bit his lip, trying to remain as quiet as possible. The curtains shifted in the breeze as the queen strode past. A heavy thud followed, the trickling sound of a cup being filled.

“I did not ask your permission, Mother.” Prince Ryan sounded annoyed. The door fell shut behind him. “Nor do I care for your opinion. Regardless, it is not your place to decide on this matter.”

Gavin shifted on his feet, then stilled abruptly. There was an itch between his shoulders, but he suppressed the urge to scratch it.

“Your choice is a foolish one,” the queen spat out, followed by a gurgling sound. Drinking, Gavin would guess.

“And you have no say in who I marry or when,” the prince pointed out calmly, a note of steel in his voice. “I have made my choice. I will marry Ray as soon as it’s proper.”

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut. Gavin strained his ears. This was valuable information - maybe he could uncover the queen’s _and_ the prince’s motivation in one fell swoop. Easier certainly than trying to piece them together by what the queen kept where in her rooms.

“You’re in such a hurry all of a sudden. What will the people say?”

Prince Ryan snorted, stepping closer.

“What will they say of _your_ sudden change of heart? You’ve been paying lip service to getting me married for months now.” Dark amusement curled through the prince’s voice. “What’s wrong, Mother? Does it bother you? That my chosen betrothed isn’t as malleable as the sycophants you tried to foist on me?”

“And what will your prince do once he finds out the truth?” The queen sounded triumphant, as if she was playing her trump card. Gavin perked up, paying careful attention. “You’re quite right, he’s headstrong. Do you really think he will agree with your plans?”

“Even if he doesn’t, you’ve given him ample reasons to disagree with you out of spite.” The smirk was audible in the prince’s voice. “I suppose I should thank you.”

There was a tense moment of silence. Then the queen screamed in rage, and Gavin flinched. The sound of stone hitting stone, and Gavin opened the curtains just a slit to see what was going on. The queen stood with her back turned to him, arm outstretched. Wine splattered the alabaster wall opposite from where Gavin was hiding, dripping down like blood.

The cup clattered across the floor with terrible noise, rolling to a stop at Gavin’s feet.

His breath caught in his throat.

Slowly he looked up to meet cool, blue eyes, staring right back at him.

“I won’t allow it!” the queen screeched, pacing away from the curtains. The prince cocked his head, arching a brow at Gavin. “The beast _must_ remain caged! It is the best solution!”

“For you,” Prince Ryan shot back, walking over to the curtains and picking up the cup. A chunk was missing from the lip. The prince met Gavin’s eyes. “Because you are afraid.”

The queen snorted. “As if you don’t know why. Stop speaking as if…”

She trailed off, head lifting like a hound’s as it caught the scent of its prey. The prince was blocking Gavin from the queen’s view, but something in his words must’ve tipped her off. The queen turned around slowly, deliberately. Gavin’s heart jumped in his throat, watching her walk closer over Prince Ryan’s shoulder.

“Well, well,” she drawled. A grimace flitted over the prince’s face, before he smoothed it into a blank mask. Gavin had no time to ponder that as Prince Ryan stepped aside and left him face to face with the queen. “What do we have here?”

Gavin’s heart sank to his stomach. Fuck. Why had he gone and taken such a stupid risk? The queen’s lips twisted into a smirk.

“My, my, I believe I caught a spy.” She mustered Gavin’s face intently. Recognition filtered through her expression, her eyes taking on a triumphant gleam. “And what fortunate timing indeed.”

Gavin swallowed. He knew the penalty for spying, for treason in most states, and he could not imagine the queen of Crete to be merciful in this case.

He was as good as dead.


	2. Friend Or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray desperately tries to find a way to help Gavin. Meanwhile, Gavin makes new friends and looks for a way out. Also Michael makes his first appearance!

Ray slipped into Ryan’s chambers quietly, the prince only looking up from his desk as the door closed with a _click_.

“Ray?” he asked, wiping off his quill and stoppering the bottle of ink. “What brings you to me this late at night, my dear prince?”

“Can I not just want to see my future husband?” Ray pitched his voice low and sultry. He sashayed towards Ryan, relishing in the way his eyes dropped to track his swaying hips. “Maybe I was just feeling lonely.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Ryan muttered, pushing his chair back. But before he could stand, Ray pushed into his space, hands on the back of the chair.

“The nights are getting colder, my prince,” Ray murmured huskily, leaning in to breathe the words into Ryan’s ear, “So very, very cold.”

Ryan shuddered under him, his hand coming up to curl around Ray’s neck.

“They’re really, really not,” Ryan protested breathlessly. Ray pulled back just far enough to pout at him, noting the dazed look on Ryan’s face. This was working.

It had to work.

Ray trailed his fingers down Ryan’s neck, thumb coming to rest in the hollow of his throat. In one smooth move he pushed forward, straddling Ryan’s legs, pressing close. Ryan watched him with dark eyes, licking his lips. Ray’s gaze flickered to his mouth, before darting up to meet Ryan’s.

Ray had been looking forward to this, yet dread curled low in his stomach, souring his excitement. He’d intended to wait, to enjoy this moment when it came. This was far from the right time, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Can I not make a simple request of my prince? Trade a favour-” He brushed his nose along Ryan’s jaw, kissed the skin behind his ear. “-for a favour? Call it an early wedding gift.”

Ryan’s free arm wrapped around his waist, and Ray pulled back to give him a heated, half-lidded look.

“And what might my prince seek from me?” Ryan asked, voice hoarse with desire.

“Oh, nothing much,” Ray purred, his fingers dancing over Ryan’s chest. He shifted forward, lips almost brushing over Ryan’s mouth, tantalizingly close. “Just… One of my servants went and made a bit of a mess. A misunderstanding which landed him in jail.” Ray dragged his gaze up from Ryan’s lips to his eyes, almost entirely consumed by black. “Let my servant go, and you can have me. _All_ of me.”

“Ray.” Ryan’s sigh stopped him as he leaned in for a kiss, hands on his hips holding him still. “I can’t.”

“Can’t?” Ray asked sharply, dropping all pretense at seduction, “Or won’t?”

“Can’t,” Ryan reiterated calmly. “He was caught spying on Mother. She sentenced him to run the labyrinth. I cannot countermand her orders without risking an outright civil war.”

“But-” Ray bit his lip, swallowing his objection. “He’s my best friend,” he whispered instead, ducking his head. Ryan stroked his back, before letting his hands drop to the side.

“I’m sorry.”

Ray nodded and slipped off his lap, face impassive as he dusted himself off.

“Well, it was worth a try. I suppose I should apologize,” he mused, starting to turn his back on Ryan. The other man shot out of his chair and snatched Ray's arm, whirling him around and slowly advancing until Ray's back was pressed against the cold stone wall.

“Don't.” His voice cut sharply through the charged silence, and Ray tensed, holding Ryan's gaze defiantly. A hand came up to cup his cheek, fingers trailing down his jaw and to his lips. Ryan's eyes were blazing intensely as he leaned in. “Keep your pride, my darling prince.”

“I have nothing but,” Ray retorted fiercely, baring his teeth in a simile of a smile. “Now that you've taken my servant and friend from me.”

Ryan watched him with an unreadable expression, thumb sliding over his cheekbone. His grip on his chin was gentle, but Ray refused to be the first to look away.

“My mother,” Ryan finally spoke up, choosing his words with care, “is a cruel woman. There is not much I can do for your friend.”

“Not much,” Ray repeated slowly, eyes narrowing slightly, “is not the same as nothing.”

Ryan's lips curled up. “Indeed.”

“Name your price,” Ray declared, squaring his shoulders. Their noses were close enough to touch.

Ryan looked him over slowly, thoughtfully. Ray shifted, tilting his head slightly, trying to anticipate the prince’s next move, and arched an eyebrow. Finally, Ryan nodded decisively, a small smirk flitting across his face.

“A kiss,” he stated, and then waited quietly, observing Ray's reaction. The younger man gave it a moment of thought, before he inclined his head gracefully.

“Fair,” he decided, raising a hand to Ryan's shoulder. Ryan was still cupping his cheek, and he turned to nuzzle his palm. From the corner of his eyes, he shot him a sharp look. “However, the manner of your aid will determine how much of a kiss it deserves.”

Ryan nodded thoughtfully. His other hand left where he'd been gently holding on to Ray's arm, and he propped it against the wall, nose brushing along Ray's other cheek before he pressed his lips to Ray's ear.

“Very well,” he agreed in a low whisper. Then he leaned back, searching Ray's dark eyes. “I will pass him a favour just before dawn. Hopefully, Mother will not see it before it's too late. The Minotaur should recognize it and smell me on him. At the very least, it will buy him time.”

Ray chewed on his lower lip, nodding slowly. It wasn't much, but it gave his friend more of a chance to find the exit. He was also starting to realize that the queen had much more influence over the prince's actions than he had assumed.

“Good. Gavin is not the type to fight the beast unless it's the only way to survive,” Ray said aloud, noticing a shadow flicker over Ryan's face at his words. He wondered what the other was thinking.

“It is for the best,” Ryan stated blandly, and Ray suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. His shoulders sagged in relief, knowing he had done the best he could to help his friend out, even if it wasn’t much. If it hadn't been for Ray, Gavin wouldn't even be in this situation. The least he could do was find him aid, even though he held little influence in this court, newly arrived as he was.

They stayed like that for a long moment, not quite looking at each other. Eventually, Ryan cleared his throat.

“So...” he trailed off, a blush rising to his cheeks. Ray blinked, but the prince wouldn't meet his eyes.

“Right,” Ray said, glancing around the room over Ryan's shoulder a little helplessly. “Your price.”

“You don't have to-” Ryan started, but Ray hushed him with a finger lain across his lips.

“We have an agreement, and I will keep my part of the trade,” he intoned, smiling slightly. “Will you?”

“Of course,” Ryan replied earnestly, his hot breath warming Ray's finger. He shuddered, gaze fixed on those plump lips. “Are you sure-”

Before Ryan could finish his sentence, Ray leaned in, one hand twisting in Ryan's hair and pulling him down. Their mouths met halfway in a bruising kiss, and Ryan gasped in surprise. He dropped his hand from Ray's cheek to his shoulder, long fingers stroking along his neck. Ray shivered and opened his mouth, lips sliding against Ryan's, exploratory.

He didn't know when he'd closed his eyes, but he blinked them open as the tip of a tongue bumped against his closed lips. Ryan was watching him intently from behind half-lidded eyes, and Ray hummed appreciatively, pressing closer. He parted his lips, meeting Ryan's tongue with his own and pushing it back into the other's mouth. The prince acquiesced, letting Ray control the kiss as promised.

Ray closed his eyes again, the feverish look in those blue eyes burned into his mind as he licked Ryan's lips, tongue slipping between them as they parted for him. He tilted his head for a better angle, his fingers digging into Ryan's hair and clothes. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest, and he felt the warmth pooling in his loins. Ryan's tongue slid against his, and it was like sparks went off, skittering across his skin.

Ray twirled his tongue around Ryan's and slowly withdrew, luring the other's tongue into his own mouth. Ryan started exploring him almost tentatively, and Ray hummed encouragingly, pulling harder on his hair while simultaneously trying to melt into the prince. He closed his lips around the appendage slowly, careful of his teeth, and sucked. Ryan jolted, a low moan escaping him, stifled between their lips.

Finally, Ray let him go, gentling the kiss as he slowed down. Ryan followed his lead, and Ray loosened his grip on the prince's hair and clothes, even while teasing his teeth across his lower lip. Ryan smiled, brushing their lips together one last time, before nuzzling his cheek against Ray's.

Grinning, Ray dropped his forehead on Ryan's shoulder, breathing heavily. Only the knowledge that the other man was similarly affected stopped him from feeling embarrassed.

“Thank you,” Ryan murmured, pressing a kiss into his hair. Ray cleared his throat and drew back, looking up at Ryan's flushed face.

“No big.” He tried to keep his tone nonchalant, but figured that his own burning cheeks would probably give him away regardless. Ryan gave him a knowing look, before stepping back and giving Ray a chance to move past him. He stayed leaning against the wall, legs feeling a bit shaky.

“I will see to my end of the agreement come dawn.” Ryan paused, brushing a hand through his blond hair. “I cannot guarantee anything until it is time to visit the Minotaur a week from now. If he survives until then, even if he hasn't found the exit, I will lead him out.”

Ray pursed his lips. “What about the queen?”

Ryan frowned, reaching out and squeezing Ray's shoulder.

“She will not be happy,” he admitted tightly, and Ray had to look away. “But we have a whole week to scheme. For now, you should rest.”

Ray gave him a long look. Ryan looked tired, but sincere, and he found himself nodding.

“I will leave for my chambers, then.”

He carded his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it, but gave it up for a lost cause. Without another word, he moved towards the door, feeling Ryan's eyes like a tingle in the back of his neck. He paused at the door, not looking back.

“Thank you, my prince,” he said, voice low but carrying in the silent chamber. Then, he took his leave.

 

* * *

 

Steps down the stone stairs. Gavin tilted his head, listening closely as they echoed through the dungeon. Not a guard - they took their time in the mornings, and Gavin could barely see the dawning light yet. Besides, with lack of anything else to do, he’d made a point of learning how every guards’ steps sounded.

No, this was not a guard. Not the queen either, who’d come to taunt him the day before as she delivered his sentence. Gavin curled his fingers around iron bars and peeked down the walkway.

It was dark in the dungeon, with barely any light filtering through the wall slits. But there was a figure passing by each cell, hidden by a dark cloak with the hood pulled up. Gavin squinted, but was unable to make out more details.

Only when the figure reached his cell was he close enough for Gavin to recognize. Prince Ryan.

He stopped in front of Gavin’s cell, regarding him quietly. Gavin stared back, raising his chin in challenge.

“Your Highness,” he greeted the prince, straightening his frock. _Keep it civil, find out what he wants first._ “I didn’t expect to see you here. What brings you to my humble abode?”

The prince’s eyes narrowed.

“Ray says you’re loyal. More than that, he calls you friend.”

“He is like a brother to me,” Gavin returned evenly, brow wrinkling. He eyed the prince up and down, taking in the dark cloak meant to hide his identity from afar. “I doubt you’ve come to release me.”

The prince inclined his head. “Mother has spoken, and I dare not go against her. Not yet.” His lips pulled into a grim smile. “Come true dawn, you will run the maze.”

Gavin tilted his head, curious. “Then why are you here?”

“You will be given a satchel of rations to last you the first day,” the prince explained. He glanced over his shoulder, then leaned in. He pulled a red strip of cloth from his belt and held it out for Gavin. “Hide this in there. And when the beast comes for you… show that to him.”

Gavin took the strip, inspecting it carefully. It looked like it was ripped off the prince’s own cloak, the one he’d been wearing in the harbour that first day - not many could afford cloth in this rich colour.

“This will stop the beast?” he asked, eyes narrowing in thought. The prince hesitated.

“It will buy you time.” Then he lowered his voice. “Few know this, but at the end of the week, I will enter the labyrinth to bring him food. You only need to last until then.”

Or find a way out in the meantime, but he still found that knowledge reassuring. Gavin pulled the cloth through his fingers and looked up.

“Why are you doing this?”

The prince’s face was inscrutable, impossible for Gavin to get a read on.

“Ray was distraught to learn of your fate. I may not be able to let you go, but I can give him the hope you’ll survive this.”

“You care for him.” The words were filled with disbelief, because Gavin wasn’t convinced yet, no matter how certain Ray seemed. The prince arched a brow at Gavin.

“I do.” The prince tilted his head. “You doubt me.”

“You’re plotting something,” Gavin offered in explanation, face and voice unrepentant. The prince’s mouth pulled into a mirthless smile.

“Only how to counteract Mother’s schemes.”

Gavin mustered him intently, but the prince was as hard to read as always. The closest he’d gotten to see behind the mask was the day he got caught spying. He glanced down at the favour, clenching his fist around it.

“I will survive the week. Just promise me this, Your Highness.” Gavin lifted his head, gaze boring into the prince’s eyes. “Keep Ray safe while I am gone.”

Prince Ryan smiled, crooked and surprisingly genuine.

“That I can promise.”

 

* * *

 

“Gavin of Athens,” the herald crowed, “...on the charge of treason… you are hereby sentenced to run the maze!”

The prisoners were shoved through the gate early in the morning. A crowd had gathered for the spectacle, a herald reading out the names and crimes of each person: petty theft, murder, _treason_. The words washed over Gavin in a crashing wave, more white noise than anything real. A guard pushed him forward, and Gavin stumbled across the line.

When he looked back, the gate fell close, the hedges of the maze rising to swallow it before his very eyes. The display of powerful magic sent a shiver down Gavin’s back. This was it, the way out was sealed.

He started walking.

He walked until the hedges threw deep shadows across his path. The darkness of night made it nearly impossible to see where he was going. One hand to the hedge, Gavin rounded the next corner, and the warm glow of a fire caught his eyes. Four figures huddled around a campsite in the middle of the path, throwing long shadows in the flickering light of the fire. They looked up one by one as Gavin approached them slowly.

“Come sit,” the oldest of the group greeted him gruffly.

Gavin sat down cautiously, next to a pale man with curly hair, about his age if he had to guess. He took in the others - a one eyed man with a scar stretching across his face, and a young woman who was grimly stirring up the fire. Four out of six people that had been sent into the maze this morning.

“Safety in numbers,” the oldest man spoke up again, and Gavin turned his attention back to him. Etruscan, going by his dark skin and accent. “Figure the beast can only chase one o’ us, y’know.”

“And,” the woman broke in, shooting the scarred man a disgusted look. “We can take turns keeping watch.”

The man cut her a look with his one good eye and snorted. She rounded on him immediately, baring her teeth.

“And how long do you think you’ll survive the maze without sleep?” she spat venomously, sneering at him as she waited for an answer. The silence stretched as the seconds ticked by. With a snort, she whipped her braid over her shoulder. “Didn’t think so.”

The man growled, his scar twisting his face. “I don’t trust you, woman. No proper girl runs the maze.”

There was a moment of stillness after his declaration. The woman seemed poised to punch the guy, but the man with the beard laid a restraining hand on her shoulder. Gavin watched everyone sharply, filing away the little tells for further contemplation later. Scar’s fingers kept twitching, while the old man jumped at every sound echoing from the darkness. Only the pale one seemed relaxed, which was belied by the tension of his shoulders and the way his eyes darted from person to person.

“What beast are you talking about?” Gavin asked and they turned to him. He put on his best clueless expression.

“You’re not from here, are you?” The Etruscan stared at him, his eyes roaming intently over Gavin’s face. Gavin shrugged and smiled charmingly, lifting his hands palm up.

“I just got here last week.”

“Zeus’ beard, what you’ve done to piss someone off that quickly?” Scarface spluttered. Gavin shrugged.

“Politics,” he explained vaguely.

The pale man next to him gave him a sharp look, but Gavin pretended not to notice. The Etruscan huffed, throwing a twig into the fire. Watching the flames lick up the wood, Gavin couldn’t help but wonder if anyone had tried burning the labyrinth down.

But when he asked, everyone stared at him like he’d grown a second head.

“You really haven’t heard?” the woman marveled, blinking in disbelief. “You have no idea what lies within the maze, do you?”

“The maze was grown to cage the beast,” the pale man spoke up, staring into the fire. “Burning it down might free it.” Then he snorted, looking up at Gavin darkly. “Besides, rumour has it the labyrinth is magic. It might not even catch fire.”

“Word is, the gods sent the beast as punishment for our sins,” Scarface scoffed. He took a stick and poked in the fire. “‘s why Her Majesty insists on sacrificing criminals and the like to the monster, to ‘ _cleanse the Cretans of the scum responsible for the Curse_.’”

“Which is code for anyone she dislikes, I suppose,” Gavin murmured, dragging his palm over his face. The constant wars with other city states made much more sense now. The queen needed a steady supply of sacrifices to pacify the beast. “No one’s ever managed to get out?”

It was the pale man who spoke up, his voice soft and gravelly.

“There is no escaping the Minotaur. No one leaves the maze alive.”

Gavin hummed, leaning back and propping himself up on his hands. The night suddenly seemed much darker, beyond the confines of the campfire.

 

* * *

 

The camp split up in the morning, all talk of strength in numbers forgotten. Scarface, the old man, and the woman had already left when Gavin woke, but the pale man watched him with a shrewd look as Gavin checked his things. His rations had been plundered, but the prince’s favour was still left within the satchel. He sighed in relief. He would have to be more careful in the future.

Gavin left without a word, sticking to the left of the maze. If he kept taking left turns, surely he would find a way out.

Time crept by with each step, and Gavin wondered how many had wandered the maze mindlessly before him, desperate to find an exit. At least he had reassurance from the prince, he only needed to survive the week. Still. If Prince Ryan visited the labyrinth as often as he implied, there must be a hidden, less public entrance. Gavin was determined to find it first.

Lost in thought, Gavin turned another corner and nearly bumped into someone.

“The fuck-”

“Ah… sorry. I didn’t… see you…  there?”

Gavin trailed off as he recognized the other. His pale face was drawn into a severe frown, and his curls shone red in the sunlight. The man took a step back, peering over Gavin’s shoulder into the maze behind him.

“Ah- I wouldn’t go there?” Gavin offered, dragging a hand through his hair. The man gave him an odd look, and Gavin tried for a smile. “It’s a dead end.”

“Okay.” The man eyed Gavin up and down. “And why the fuck should I trust you?”

Gavin hummed, shrugging. “Guess you can’t, but why would I walk down this way if the exit was back there?”

His words seemed to startle the man, and he took a double take. Gavin brushed past him, looking up at the sun and trying to gauge how much daylight he had left. The maze was huge, and he didn’t know how long it would take until he ran into the Minotaur.

“You’re looking for a way out?” the man asked as he caught up with Gavin.

“I mean, yeah? Duh?” Now it was Gavin’s turn to eye the other oddly. “What else would I be doing?”

“I dunno, hunt the beast?” the man offered, sounding vaguely bemused. Gavin could only stare at him.

“Why would I do that?” He shook his head. “By all accounts, the beast is monstrous and strong. No, thanks, I plan on leaving here alive.”

The man shrugged. “The queen offered weapons to some of the others. I could hear her from my cell- kill the beast and be pardoned and all that.”

Gavin frowned. His cell had been on the back end, pretty far away from the others. He’d noticed the queen’s visit, but hadn’t realized she spent much time with the other prisoners.

“Why would anyone want to fight the beast?” Gavin wondered aloud. “It’s said to have, like, giant horns and the strength of a bull, right?”

“Right.” The man was watching closely, his sharp gaze prickling over Gavin’s skin. “But it’s that or wait for the beast to kill you.”

There was a lot about this he didn’t know, and this man didn’t seem to mind his questions, unlike the others last night. He needed more information if he wanted to survive.

Gavin pursed his lip. “Has no one ever tried to just _escape_ before?”

The man shrugged. “No one’s ever managed.”

Gavin hummed thoughtfully, eying his companion from the corner of his eyes. He seemed content to follow Gavin around for now.

“How long has this beast been here?” Gavin brushed a hand over the leaves. “These hedges are huge. It must have taken a long time to grow them.”

“Not that long, really.” The pale man shrugged. “I’d swear it happened overnight. I went to sleep and in the morning, this giant labyrinth stood where before there was just a meadow. But I was just a dumb kid back then, so who knows.”

There was pain in his voice, and Gavin hesitated.

“Did you lose someone to the maze?” he asked carefully. The man barked out a laugh.

“You could say that.”

When he stopped talking, Gavin dropped the topic. They walked in silence for a while, Gavin going through plans and discarding them just as quickly as he thought them up. The man fell in step with him, seeming not to care which direction Gavin picked. The hedges were thick, and the rows seemed endless, but perhaps…

“Do _you_ have a weapon?” Gavin turned curiously towards the man, who narrowed his eyes at him.

“Why do you want to know?” he asked suspiciously.

Gavin shrugged. “You talked about that deal the queen offered. I thought maybe we could find one of the outer hedges and cut our way to freedom?”

The man seemed to relax, his shoulders drooping. He stared off into the distance, as if pondering the idea, before shaking his head.

“No, she didn’t offer me the deal.” Gavin cocked his head, noting he didn’t deny having a weapon. “Besides, I doubt that would work. When I said the maze is magic, I meant it. Or didn’t you see how quickly the gate grew shut behind you? ”

The man was right, even if he didn’t have to be so abrasive about it. Then again, he didn’t have to answer Gavin in the first place.

Gavin gnawed on his lower lip, trying to find a way to pose his next question without seeming rude. He glanced at the man, the most reliable source of information about the labyrinth so far. He spoke with confidence, as if he were sharing facts rather than rumours. There was something he was hiding, but then, so was Gavin. So was every prisoner they met the night before, and if Gavin had to pick one… this man wasn’t too bad.

“I’m Gavin, by the way.” He stuck out his hand. “Thought I might as well introduce myself if you’re coming with me.”

“Might as well,” the man repeated oddly, staring at Gavin’s outstretched hand. He reached out slowly, carefully, as if scared to spook Gavin. His grip was gentle, and he squeezed once before hastily pulling back. “Michael. You want to stick together?”

“Well, yeah. Between the two of us, we might find a way out.”

Michael grimaced. “Why me? Why not any of-” He waved back over his shoulder, indicating the way they’d come from. “-them?”

“You seem decent.” Gavin shrugged. “Besides, you seem to know a lot about this place. You’ve been shooting down all the plans I’ve mentioned so far.”

“And that’s a good thing,” Michael questioned, looking skeptical.

“Well, yeah.” Gavin shot him a quick grin. “Means we don’t waste time on ‘em. Don’t you want to get out of here?”

The expression on Michael’s face was painfully honest.

“More than anything.”


	3. Enter The Minotaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray hides his doubts about Ryan very well, but the queen knows exactly what buttons to push. Gavin, on the other hand, has no choice but to rely on Michael.

The sun set after another fruitless day searching. Michael tagged along, but wasn’t very useful in offering new ideas. He _was_ game, however, to try some of Gavin’s, even though he shot the more outlandish ones down. While Gavin was more than willing to continue through the night, even he had to admit that the risk of missing their way out in the darkness was too high.

Two days down, five more to go.

They skipped building a fire, as neither of them had the necessary materials. Michael just shrugged when Gavin asked how last night’s campfire happened, so he assumed Michael arrived later, just as Gavin had. The night was warm enough early on, even this late into autumn. It wouldn’t grow colder until the equinox, and if he was still stuck in the maze by then, Gavin would throw himself at the beast.

Gavin’s stomach rumbled. Michael shot him an exasperated look.

“Please tell me you haven’t eaten all your rations already.”

Gavin shrugged and grinned uncomfortably. He hadn’t, but he’d rather be known as a glutton than a fool for not guarding his things from strangers at the campsite.

“I guess.”

Michael had a weird expression on his face, as if he knew it was bullshit and considered calling him out on it. Then his face cleared, lips pulling up into an awkward smile.

“Here.” Michael pulled out a small pouch, producing half a pita bread from it. He broke what he had in half and handed Gavin one of the quarters.

Gavin took the offered bread gingerly. “Thanks.”

“Can’t have your stomach give away where we are,” Michael brushed him off. “Eat,” he ordered before Gavin had time to reply, “I know a good spot to hide not far from here.”

Gavin bit a chunk off and chewed slowly, savouring every bite. The bread was a little stale, but it was the first meal he had all day.

“Hide?” he queried around his mouthful.

“From the beast,” Michael clarified. “I passed by this area yesterday, I think. There’s a couple holes in the hedges where a person might fit, but hidden from a cursory look. Presumably someone cut them out to ambush the beast last run.”

“And they didn’t grow back in?” Gavin asked, brow furrowing. The gate had grown over rapidly. “Do you think it’s only the outermost hedges that grow back in?”

“I dunno. I mean, maybe the holes are too small?” Michael shrugged. “If the magic is only supposed to keep the beast inside-”

“-then if they’re small enough, it wouldn’t bother,” Gavin continued excitedly. “If we could cut a small tunnel to crawl through, maybe we can get out that way?”

Michael didn’t look convinced, but he relented. “I mean, guess we could try. Why the fuck not.”

They ate in silence as the sun set on the horizon. It grew dark fast within the maze, the tall hedges throwing large shadows. Once they finished the bread to the last crumb, Michael led Gavin around a corner and halfway down the row. There was nothing to see at first glance. Only when Michael leaned down and held some branches aside could Gavin see the hole. At a closer look, he realized that the leaves covering it were newer, smaller.

He wondered how Michael found it.

“This is too small for two people,” Gavin said, glancing back at Michael who shrugged.

“There’s another a bit further up,” he replied, pointing down the row. “I’ll hide in there. Don’t get out before the sun is up, got it?”

Gavin nodded and crawled into the hedge. Michael dropped the branches, ruffling them until he was satisfied. With what little light remained, Gavin could barely make out Michael’s pale legs as he walked past. He shifted, trying to get comfortable. He knew he should sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Prince Ray. A word.”

Ray turned from his conversation with two of the nobles, ones Gavin had pointed out to him as uncertain, teetering on the edge of loyalty to Ryan and their traditions. They were scared of the queen, Ray knew. Most of them were. It made ingratiating himself with court and gaining their favour a chore, but it also worked to his advantage: Ray was much more personable, _approachable_ than their current ruler.

“If you will excuse me.” Ray nodded to the nobles before following the queen, head held high.

They walked out onto the balcony, the guests scattering with one look from the queen. Guards stepped up behind the last of them, barring the way outside. Ray caught Ryan’s eyes from across the dinner hall, before following the queen onto the balcony.

He stepped up to the balustrade, eyeing the queen from the corner of his eyes. Briefly, he wondered what she was up to. The queen hadn’t interacted much with Ray since his arrival, aside from some snide comments. Her intentional avoidance of him hadn’t gone unnoticed by the court either. He’d taken the snub with grace, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“How are you settling in, Prince Ray?” the queen finally broke the silence. She stared out across the city, hands clasped behind her back.

“Very well. Thank you for asking, Your Majesty.”

Ray couldn’t quite help the sarcastic bite to his words, but they both were aware how false these pleasantries were. The queen didn’t pay him any mind, not even looking at him.

“Good. I worried that the little… incident the other day might have soured the experience.”

More like _hoped_ , Ray thought bitterly. He put on a bland smile.

“I admit it was a bit of a shock.”

The queen hummed, cutting him a sly look. “I can imagine. To have someone betray you, when they are so close and dear to your heart… To have your trust repaid with lies…”

A shiver ran down Ray’s spine. They were no longer talking about Gavin.

“Quite,” he grit out, mind racing. The queen reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

“I must admit, I had my doubts about your suitability.” The queen pressed her thin lips together into something resembling a smile. “However, I am impressed how… stoically you took this turn of events.”

“How do you mean?” Ray asked evenly, fingers curling around the pillars of the balustrade. He couldn’t shake off her hand without causing offense, and the touch _burned_.

“You stand by my son, even after what he did.” Malice gleamed in the queen’s eyes as she regarded him with her twisted smile. “Even though it means losing a trusted friend.”

Ray reared back as if slapped, hands clenching into fists. The queen let him go, gleaming eyes following with barely contained glee.

“ _You_ are the one who sentenced him to certain death!”

“Is that what he told you?” The feigned pity couldn’t quite cover the smug look on her face. “Of course, what else was I to do after Ryan brought your friend’s actions to my attention?”

A thousand thoughts flit through Ray’s mind, too fast to grasp. Learning of Gavin’s fate, Ryan’s reluctance to intervene. His emphasis on the queen’s power, her influence. _Ryan brought him to me_.

The queen continued, her words faint and distant to Ray’s ears.

“I thought you and I to be quite alike, Prince Ray. It is reassuring to be proven otherwise. Why, if my husband betrayed my confidence in such a manner… Well. We all know what happened.”

He barely registered the implication that she killed the king, his mind reeling. What was Ryan playing at? Why hadn’t he told him?

Gavin. Gavin was all alone in that death-trap of a maze, and Ray no longer knew if he could get him out. Who he could trust.

“And yet, you insist that wedding preparations continue, despite your loss. I find myself intrigued.”

The queen regarded him, face twisted into a farce of benevolence. Ray needed to get away from her. He couldn’t think-

“Excuse me,” Ray said with a tight smile, brushing past the guards. Immediately he latched onto blue eyes, watching him worriedly across the room. But was Ryan worrying for Ray… or for what he might find out?

Ray turned abruptly and hurried out of the hall.

 

* * *

 

It took Ray a long time to calm down enough to _think_.

He wandered through the royal gardens, alabaster statues of deities turning orange with the setting sun. He stopped in front of Athena’s, burning twigs of thyme in the small bowl set at her feet. Ray could use her wisdom and guidance right about now, yet he’d never felt more distance between them. Athens, _home_ , was far away, and Ray felt small and alone in Crete.

The hedges of the maze towered above the gardens, and Ray’s eyes were drawn to them. He hadn’t heard the Minotaur tonight, but it was only a matter of time. Ray shivered, hugging himself. Somewhere in there Gavin was fighting for his life, and it was all Ray’s fault.

Gravel crunched under boots, but Ray didn’t turn around to see who joined him. He didn’t need to.

“Are you alright, my sweet prince?”

Ray’s shoulders inched up to his ears and he pressed his lips together tightly. The light touch of fingers on his arm made him flinch, and he caught Ryan’s frown from the corner of his eyes.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Ryan asked, dropping his hand.

“What _isn’t_?” Ray laughed hollowly, a broken sound that caught in his throat. He couldn’t think straight, the queen’s words hovering over his head like a stormcloud. “Is it true?” he demanded, whirling around to face the prince.

“Is what true?” Ryan asked, eyeing him warily.

“Should I blame you for Gavin’s fate? Did _you_ take my friend from me?” Ray stared into Ryan’s pale eyes. He lifted his chin. “I know of Her Majesty’s propensity towards lies. One word from you, and I will cast these doubts into the sea.”

Ryan hesitated, and Ray didn’t know if that was worse than the instant denial he half-expected. It left him feeling off-kilter, waiting with bated breath for Ryan’s response to the accusation. He didn’t want it to be true. _Please, don’t let it be the truth._

“Mother is indeed fond of bending words to her cause.” Ryan paused, lifting his hand. He stopped a bare inch from Ray’s cheek, holding himself back. “Tell me her exact words so I may share the truth of it and assuage your doubts.”

Ray turned away from him, glancing back at Athena’s statue. Fragrant smoke twirled around the white stone, but Ray felt none the wiser.

“She said… She said you brought Gavin and his actions to her attention. That if it wasn’t for you-”

Ray bit off the rest of that sentence. Behind him, Ryan barked out a laugh.

“It is true,” he admitted, and Ray tensed. Ryan stepped up next to him, close enough to feel his warmth, but not yet touching. “In as much as a lie can be truth.” Ryan shook his head, a crooked smile playing around his lips. “Mother and I were arguing in her chambers. She lost her temper and threw her cup.”

“What then?” Ray asked, looking up at Ryan almost against his will. His heart stuck in his throat. He _wanted_ Ryan to reassure him, _wanted_ to trust him.

“I went to retrieve the cup, and that’s when I found your servant, hiding behind the curtains. I recognized him.” Ryan caught his eyes, staring at Ray with utmost sincerity. “I swear, I intended to confront him about it later. But… Mother is clever, and she knows me. She must have noticed a shift in my posture, a change in cadence…”

Ryan looked genuinely remorseful, his eyes hooded, his mouth a twisted line. Ray reached up, cupped his face.

“Then… she lied,” Ray murmured, before shaking his head. “No, she twisted the truth.”

“She does that,” Ryan agreed, leaning into Ray’s touch. He lifted his hand and covered Ray’s with his own. “She wants to drive us apart, to stop our union before it’s too late.”

“Why?” Ray frowned. “What does she gain?”

“Oh, my sweet prince.” Ryan smiled faintly. “Maybe you should ask instead, what does she stand to lose?”

“The throne,” Ray replied promptly, impatiently. Something flashed across Ryan’s eyes, and he turned to kiss Ray’s palm. “I don’t understand. If she’s that opposed to your ascension, why hasn’t she tried to kill you? Why haven’t _you_?”

“Bloodthirsty.” Ryan’s smile widened into a grin. “I like it.” He pulled Ray’s hand off his face, entangled their fingers. “She has… safeguards in place, in case I’d so much as contemplate such an action. But her reign depends on the illusion that she’s simply holding the throne for _me_ , so she can’t be rid of me either. Once I ascend the throne however, all bets are off.”

“Do you intend to kill her?” Ray asked, curious. Ryan’s face grew hard, a deep pain in his eyes.

“If she proves to be a nuisance? If she stands in the way of my plans? Yes.” Ryan dropped his gaze, brushing his thumb over Ray’s knuckles. “And I know she will. And so does she. That’s why she’s fighting so hard.”

“Then…” Ray licked his lips and squeezed Ryan’s hand. “Tell me what you need, and I will help you.”

Ryan lifted his gaze, watching Ray intently.

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.” Ray broke out into a smirk. “Well, that, and a decent reasoning as to why you want to implement those ominous sounding ‘plans’. I’m not one to follow another blindly. But you’ve proven yourself a rational man before. I’m willing to extend my faith that there is a good reason for this as well.”

Ryan raised Ray’s hand to his lips, kissing each of his knuckles, one after the other.

“I promise,” he croaked, eyes intent on Ray’s. “Once we are married, I will lay them open before you for you judgement. Before the wedding night, even, should you so wish.”

“Let’s not be hasty,” Ray drawled, a shiver of anticipation running down his spine.

The sun set on the horizon, bathing the white alabaster in red. They stood there in the gardens, burning incense at Athena’s feet, until the night truly fell. A roar echoed across the lands, and Ray shuddered. Ryan pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him. Plans of the future paled at the reminder of the labyrinth. Ray buried his face in Ryan’s tunic and tried to tune out the world, his thoughts a twisting knot of anxiety.

The Minotaur hung over them like a foreboding shadow.

 

* * *

 

That night Gavin felt incredibly lonely. Rationally, he knew Michael was just down the row in a similar hidey-hole. But with the moon barely a sliver in the sky, the night seemed darker and vaster than ever before. Leaves brushed Gavin’s cheek, twigs stabbing into his back. Michael said not to move much, but Gavin just couldn’t get comfortable.

And then he heard it.

It started as a faint whisper, a rustling of leaves. Gavin paid it no mind, thinking it just the wind. Then the earth shook under him, faint tremors barely noticeable at first but become stronger, followed by heavy thuds. Gavin’s heart stopped. Holding his breath, he could hear a snort. Distinctly not human, more like a horse- like a _bull_. For a moment, all he could hear was his blood rushing through his ears, the ground shuddering with each heavy step.

A shadow fell over him, obscuring what little light the night sky provided. Gavin didn’t dare move. A break in the rhythm, a pause. His heart beat like a hummingbird in his chest. Then they resumed, moving further away from him. Away from Michael, too, and Gavin exhaled slowly at the realization. Their hiding spots had worked.

Curious, now that the danger had passed, Gavin pulled the branches aside and peeked out.

There, against the moonlight, stood the Minotaur. It’s huge, bulking shape towered over everything, its curved horns reaching the top of the hedges. It’s silhouette was that of a bull’s head on a man’s body, with a tail flicking behind its form. The long, furry legs ended in hooves, hitting the earth like thunder with every step. As Gavin watched it tilted its head, scenting the air. White fog curled from its nostrils. Snorting, it turned the corner.

Heart hammering away in his throat, Gavin dropped the branches back into place. He would not find sleep tonight.

 

* * *

 

Michael shook him awake in the morning. Gavin blinked up at him blearily, eyes feeling heavy and swollen. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Michael pressed a finger to his lips and shushed him.

“Two of the others are fighting the next row over,” he whispered, pulling at Gavin’s arm. “We should go before they stumble over us.”

Gavin shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs. Now that he listened, he could hear the faint sounds of cursing, the clash of metal, followed by growls and grunts. Michael held out a hand, and Gavin let him help him up.

He followed Michael down the row and around a corner, rubbing at his eyes. His head felt hot, filled with wool. Michael seemed to know where they were going, and Gavin followed him blindly, too out of it to think for himself. The sounds of fighting dimmed in the distance, so they must be on the right track. Gavin didn’t really pay attention until Michael pulled him to the stop.

“Here.” A waterskin was pressed into his hands. “Drink.”

Gavin did. The water slid down his throat, parched and rough from sleep. Swallowing was hard, as if his heart had lodged into his throat. He ended up not drinking much at all before handing the skin back over. Michael eyed him critically.

“You look like hell.”

Gavin shrugged. “Didn’t sleep much. Not after…” He trailed off meaningfully, but Michael just stared back blankly. “Well. I saw… _it._ ”

Michael startled. “You did?”

Gavin nodded. “Pretty early on in the night. It… took me a while to find rest, after.”

“Huh.” Michael shook his head. Under his breath, he added, “I did not expect that.”

Gavin shot him an odd look, but Michael waved him off. Glancing around, Gavin felt a pang in his chest. He had no idea where they were. So much for a systematic search.

Michael looked at him expectantly. Gavin straightened his shoulders and took a fortifying breath.

“Let’s keep going.”

He picked a direction at random, and Michael followed him gamely. Around noon they took a break and shared the last of Michael’s rations with the sun bearing down on them from up high.

“Guess this is it,” Gavin stated, staring wistfully at the last olive. But he reminded himself that this was Michael’s food, and he’d been gracious enough to share in the first place. Gavin doubted any of the other runners would have been so kind.

“Yeah,” Michael agreed, a strange note in his voice. His gaze flicked from the olive to Gavin and back. “I mean, unless you wanna brave the Minotaur's lair.”

“The what now?” Gavin frowned. His head still felt fuzzy from lack of sleep, and the heat of the midday sun left him lethargic. Michael shot him an odd look.

“Damn. I keep forgetting you’re not from here.” Michael shook his head.”The Minotaur’s lair lies in the center of the labyrinth. It’s the only source of water and food in the maze.”

Gavin’s frown deepened. Going there sounded like a good idea, but something in his fuzzy brain recoiled at the idea. Gavin rubbed at his eyes.

“What’s the catch?”

His voice came out rough, hoarse. Michael’s expression shaded towards concerned.

“It’s the _Minotaur’s lair_. It’s where he’s rumoured to… I don’t fucking know, sleep? Live?”

“Oh.” Now that Michael pointed it out it seemed so obvious. Gavin looked back down at the olive, missing the flash of worry passing over Michael’s face. “Right.”

The silence stretched between them until Michael stood up abruptly.

“Eat up,” he ordered shortly. “We should get going.”

Gavin bit his lip, but Michael was already marching down the path. He quickly stuffed the olive into his mouth, grabbed the now empty pouch, and hurried after his friend.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Gavin went from leading their search to trailing after Michael aimlessly. The heat was making him dizzy, the cobwebs in his head growing in number. Michael kept glancing back at him, then fell into step with Gavin. When Gavin stumbled, Michael caught him before he even registered falling.

“Easy, buddy.” Michael pressed a hand against his forehead, and Gavin closed his eyes. “Fuck. You’re burning up.”

Gavin humned, leaning into the touch. Michael’s hands were calloused and rough. Grounding.

“‘m always hot,” Gavin quipped.

“Sure.” Michael sounded resigned. Gavin frowned. “C’mon, it’s about time to find you a place to hide anyway.”

 _And you?_ Gavin wanted to ask, but all that escaped his lips was a croak. His throat hurt.

“This way.” Michael slung an arm around Gavin and heaved him up. Gavin let himself be dragged, keeping his eyes shut. The world was off-kilter anyway.

He didn’t know how long they walked, or when the world turned dark. The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by leaves and Michael pressed the waterskin to his mouth. Gavin hadn’t realized how thirsty he’d been until the water touched his lips. It ached going down his throat and swallowing felt like a huge chore. He tried to tell Michael, but the other was insistent.

 

* * *

 

Gavin must have lost consciousness at some point, because the next thing he knew was Michael shaking him awake.

“Juh- ‘men,” Gavin mumbled, rubbing his palms over his face. His head felt fit to burst, his whole body sore and exhausted. “‘S it?”

“You’re sick,” Michael said. Gavin frowned and shook his head.

“‘Sokay. M’fine.” He yawned, then grimaced. His throat felt even worse. “Jus’ tired.”

“Uh huh.” The lip of the waterskin touched his mouth, and Gavin flinched. Michael tilted it up, a small rivulet of water flowing into Gavin’s mouth, some spilling over his chin. “Drink. You’ve got a fever.”

That made a vague sort of sense, Gavin thought through the haze. A wet cloth laid on his forehead. Gavin only noticed when Michael turned it around to the cooler side.

 

* * *

 

He dozed off, losing time. Fever dreams followed him into unconsciousness, of men with horns and swords, and ever-growing beanstalks. Every now and then Michael would pull him from his dreams and make him drink. His voice was a soothing murmur, a constant while Gavin floated in and out of consciousness.

“I’ll get you out of here safe,” Michael swore, fingers carding through Gavin’s hair. “No matter what.”

 _No,_ we _’ll get out of here,_ Gavin wanted to say, but all that escaped his lips was a croak, before falling into a coughing fit. _Don’t you want to get out of here, too?_

Michael shushed him, forced him to drink some more water. Gavin wondered how much they had left. Wondered if Michael was taking proper care of himself. Gavin only needed to wait out the week until Prince Ryan came to get him. But Michael… Michael needed to find a way out and stop wasting time with Gavin. A thought swam to the forefront of his mind. Could he bargain with the prince for Michael’s pardon?

 

* * *

 

It seemed like no time at all had passed when Michael crouched next to him, catching his attention.

“What?” he rasped, squinting with his tired, dry eyes. Michael grimaced, his fingers lingering on Gavin’s shoulder.

“I’ll find us food,” he repeated. A chill ran down Gavin’s neck, and he shivered. Michael was speaking about the Minotaur’s lair. There was no other place within this thrice-damned maze where they could get food. But sneaking into the lair...

“No-” Gavin reached blindly for Michael, grasping his arm. He shook his head wildly, trying to put his trepidation into words that made sense. “Michael, no. It’s too dangerous. Michael, what if you run into the Minotaur, Michael.”

“You just worry about getting better. You’ll be safe here,” Michael promised, brushing back his hair. “I’ll make sure to hide you.”

“No- you-” Gavin’s eyes fluttered shut as Michael shook off his grip.

“I’ll be back soon, boi. Stay here.”

 

* * *

 

Light and shadows passed over his face, voices ebbing and flowing. Leaves cradled him in their embrace as Gavin sweat and tossed and turned. Michael had left him his tunic as a blanket, wrapping him as best as he could in the cloth, and yet Gavin still felt cold. More voices, screaming. He couldn’t remember what was real and what was fever, but it seemed like it lasted an eternity. And in his dream he heard the roaring of the Minotaur. Fear for Michael spiked his blood, his heart pumping hard in his chest. He sat up, stumbled out of the hedge. A dark figure stood in the shadow of the corner, light reflecting off their drawn blade. The woman from the campsite. She whirled around, pointing her blade at Gavin, who threw up his hands in surrender.

“Where-” Her eyes slid past him, to the hole he’d been hiding in. Her face contorted into a grimace, gaze flicking back to him. The grip on her shortsword shifted. “A distraction,” she hissed.

The sun stood low on the horizon, though Gavin didn’t know where West or East was, whether it was dusk or dawn. He didn’t see the beast coming, but he felt the earth tremble, saw his shadow lengthen and distort.

The woman turned on her heel and _ran_.

A palm slapped over his mouth, muffling his scream. His eyes widened, hands flying up to grab a furry arm. Muscles bulged under his fingers, dragging him into the darkness of the maze.

The Minotaur.

Gavin panicked. Heart in his throat, he twisted and squirmed, nails scrabbling uselessly over fur. A wild kick connected with the beast’s leg and it grunted, grip tightening around Gavin.

A thousand thoughts raced through his mind. Ray left all alone in the castle with the scheming queen. Michael somewhere nearby, witnessing his death. The stupid favour tucked away in his satchel where he couldn’t reach it now, all his own bloody fault-

Leaves rustled, a shadow moving past the path they just vanished into. The glint of a blade caught his attention, and behind him the beast growled. It let go of Gavin, pushing him aside. Gavin stumbled and watched as it stalked after the Etruscan, dark skin blending into the shadows thrown by the low hanging sun.

A cool breeze brushed over his clammy skin, heart hammering in his chest. His head cleared, mind racing. It let him go. He needed to run, to get away. He needed to find Michael.

It let him _go_.

The beast stopped at the crossroads of three paths, scenting the air. An arrow _thwipped_ past its head. The Minotaur turned around, earth shuddering under its steps. Behind it, the Etruscan notched another arrow on his bowstring.

“Your head for my freedom, beast!” he screamed.

The Minotaur threw back its head and bellowed, before lowering its horns and charging at him. The Etruscan’s eyes widened and his arrow went wide. He did not dodge, however, instead bracing himself. With a yell, he grabbed the bull by the horns, its speed dragging the both of them through the hedge behind the Etruscan. The hole they tore into the brush started growing shut immediately, the magic weaving through the branches. In a flash, the woman barrelled past Gavin, taking a running leap and diving through blade first. She barely made it in time, the branches sprouting new leaves behind her and closing the hole.

Gavin stood frozen to the spot.

From the other side, he could hear the fight resuming. The Etruscan’s yelling cut short suddenly, followed by a pained bellow of the beast. The ground trembled, then- a stifled cry from the woman. Horns rose above the reformed hedge, blood dripping down from one tip.

“Bloody hell,” Gavin breathed. A coughing fit hit him just as he finished, and he quickly muffled them behind his palm.

The horns vanished behind the leaves, the faint tremors growing more distant. Gavin stumbled back until he hit the hedge. It took him a long moment to regulate his breathing, to get his thoughts in order. His mind was clearer than before, but his legs wobbled under him. It was getting brighter, he noted faintly. He needed somewhere to hide. Somewhere where Michael could find him.

Michael. By the gods, he prayed that Michael was alright.

When Gavin finally found his hidey-hole, the first rays of the sun broke through the false dawn. He crawled inside and curled up into a ball, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He slept fitfully, waking at the smallest noise. Neither the Minotaur nor Michael returned.


	4. Don't Need Another Perfect Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael's adventures within the maze continue. Meanwhile, Ryan decides to share a secret with Ray...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! I hope you enjoy :D

Gavin awoke to the sensation of something soft and sticky being smeared onto his lips. Cracking one eye open, he saw Michael smiling down at him.

“Get up and eat, asshole,” he grumbled. “I didn’t go to all this trouble just for you to fucking starve.”

Gavin sat up, licking his lips. “Is this… honey?”

“No shit.” Michael held up a small clay jar filled with the golden-amber substance. “Good for sore throats and all that.”

“Thanks,” Gavin murmured, taking the jar gingerly. The honey did go a long way to soothe his throat. He glanced up at Michael, feeling the tension leave his shoulders.

“How’re you feeling?” Michael asked. His tone was nonchalant, but he avoided Gavin’s eyes.

“Better,” Gavin answered honestly. The fever broke, and the cobwebs were slowly clearing away. “Bit sore still.”

“Good.” Michael shifted, turning to grab the waterskin from behind him. The movement revealed dark brown stains on the cloth wrapped around his chest and stomach. Michael winced, and bright red splotches started to appear. Gavin lowered the jar into his lap, reaching out with his free hand. Michael flinched at the light touch of Gavin’s fingers brushing over the edge of the cloth.

“You’re bleeding,” Gavin said, alarmed. Numbness spread through his limbs. “You’re _hurt_.”

“It’s just a scratch,” Michael waved him off. He shifted and grimaced. “I’ll be fine.”

Nothing about this was fine, but Gavin bit his tongue. He didn’t want to sound ungrateful, not after all Michael went through to get him food. The image of bloody horns gleaming in the rising sun popped back into his head, and Gavin shivered.

“Next time, I’m coming with you,” Gavin swore.

Michael eyed him oddly, a crooked smile spreading over his lips.

“Good thing I got enough food to last us a week. Two, if we spread it out a little. The main problem is water.” Michael handed Gavin his waterskin. “But I’m pretty sure there’s a small river running through the maze somewhere. We just gotta find it.”

Gavin accepted the waterskin and drunk, mind racing ahead.

The Minotaur had killed two other prisoners last night, nearly killed Michael, too. Gavin wasn’t sure how the beast would react to Prince Ryan’s favour, but one thing was certain: no more splitting up.

Gavin would stick to Michael’s side like a leech.

 

* * *

 

Ray stood in front of Ryan’s chambers, torn by indecision. He wasn’t certain of his welcome at this late hour. The guards’ gazes burned into his back, driving heat into his cheeks. By morning the entire castle would be aware of his choice. He shifted on his feet, lowering his hand. Ray knew what he wanted yet- If he went to Ryan now, everyone would know he’d spent the night. But… if he faltered, there might be whispers of his lack of faith, of love for his betrothed. The queen would think she’d won.

It would make the surprise so much sweeter, to prove her wrong. To prove he stood by Ryan’s side.

Yet if he turned away now, he’d have to spend the night alone in his vast chambers to wonder if Gavin still lived.

With that thought he lifted his chin and knocked on the door. It took a long moment before it opened. Ryan arched a brow at him, but stepped aside, letting him in.

The prince’s chambers hadn’t changed since his last visit, but last time Ray had been a bit preoccupied by other goals. Now he took the time to look around. The familiar chair stood in front of a hardwood desk, scattered with parchment and feathers. Tapestries decorated the wall, stories of legends woven into elegant banners. One day, Ray imagined, tales of Ryan’s own exploits would join them.

“My darling prince,” Ryan murmured as he closed the door behind him. “I cannot say I expected you here at this time of night. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Ray pasted on a smile, his lips quivering.

“Can I not just wish to see my betrothed?” he asked, stepping up to Ryan and placing a hand on his chest. “Perhaps I simply missed your company.”

“I am flattered,” Ryan returned evenly, covering Ray’s hand with his own. “But it’s not me you miss.” Ray opened his mouth to object, but Ryan pushed a finger over his lips. “Do not lie to me, my sweet. I do not wish there to be more secrets between us than necessary.”

Ray frowned, but nodded.

“I seek a distraction from my thoughts.” He avoided Ryan’s eyes, staring at the balcony to the far side. “When I’m alone, they tend to wander places I’d rather not consider.”

“You were close.” Ryan’s knuckles brushed over his cheek.

“Since we were but children,” Ray agreed. A watery chuckle slipped from his throat. “I know you are not close to many, my prince, so I’m uncertain if you’d understand… Gavin is like a brother to me.”

When Ray glanced back at Ryan, there was a peculiar look on his face. Not quite sadness, but not quite joy, either. A quiet sympathy, with a hint of irony.

“Believe me, my love,” Ryan rasped, turning his hand to cup Ray’s cheek in his palm. “I understand better than you think.”

Ray eyed him, wondering. He wouldn’t push, not yet, not when he was about to ask a favour of him. For now, he would take Ryan’s words at face value.

“Then perhaps, you wouldn’t mind a trade,” Ray murmured, turning his head to brush a kiss over Ryan’s palm. “I told you what I seek. What would you like in turn?”

Ryan hummed playfully. “Your companionship is more than enough. I do not require further payment.”

Ray closed his eyes, leaning into his touch.

“Then I am yours for the night,” Ray said, voice hoarse. He blinked his eyes open, looking up at Ryan pleadingly. “Make me forget, my prince.”

Ryan’s hand wandered to the back of his neck, fingers stroking through the short hairs of his nape. He pulled him into a kiss, soft and gentle. Ray sank into the feeling of Ryan’s lips moving rhythmically over his own. Dazed, he watched Ryan through half-lidded eyes when they broke apart.

“Let me take care of you, my love,” Ryan murmured, lifting their entangled hands from his chest and slowly kissing each knuckle. Ray closed his eyes, laying his forehead against Ryan’s chest.

“I trust you. Do with me as you want.”

“Believe me,” Ryan chuckled, his chest vibrating under Ray’s cheek. “There is much I want to do to you.” He pressed a kiss to the center of Ray’s palm. “For tonight, I shall settle on taking your mind off things.”

With that, he led Ray to the bed.

 

* * *

 

Ray didn’t know what woke him. The night was silent, not so much a breeze to stir the curtains. Ryan breathed hot air against his neck, causing goosebumps to break out over his skin. His arms wrapped around Ray’s waist, the heavy weight a welcome anchor.

The night was silent. Too silent. Even the buzzing of insects was missing.

Maybe Ray should be glad that the screams echoing from the maze had quieted down, that the bellowing roars of the Minotaur had subsided. Yet he only felt dread crawl under his skin.

He shivered again, turning in Ryan’s arms to bury his face in his chest.

“Ray?” Ryan murmurd sleepily, eyes blinking open. “Everything okay?”

“It’s quiet,” Ray muttered, voice muffled by Ryan’s chest. He sighed pulling back. “It’s nothing. I just…” Ray glanced up and caught Ryan’s eyes, grimacing. “Just have a bad feeling, s’all.”

Ryan hummed, hands stroking up and down Ray’s back. “Bad dreams?”

Ray shook his head, then hesitated. There wasn’t much he could do right now, but…

“I have another favour to ask,” Ray said solemnly. Ryan’s hands still, settling on his lower back. “Yet I have nothing left to trade.”

Ryan watched him intently for one infinite moment. Then his arms tightened around Ray.

“No more trades,” he declared. Ray’s heart sank.

“I understand,” he murmured closing his eyes. Dammit. He had to find another way, then.

“Well…” Ryan paused, his breath rushing over Ray’s cheek. “Perhaps occasionally. I do like these games, and you seem to enjoy them, too.”

“I do.” Ray opened his eyes and caught Ryan’s. “Although the stakes have been far too high lately for me to find much joy in bargaining.”

“Indeed,” Ryan agreed. His nails scraped down Ray’s spine, leaving him shivering. “Thus we shall leave these games for when we feel playful.”

That sounded exciting. Ray was very much looking forward to those times. Yet worry drowned out the thrill he felt at the idea, and he went back to contemplation. Ryan’s hands wandered over his back, his heartbeat becoming a familiar rhythm under Ray’s ear. Maybe he could even fall back asleep, lulled by Ryan’s warmth.

“What’s bothering you, my love?” Ryan broke the quiet between them, reaching up and brushing Ray’s hair back. “You were about to ask something of me.”

“If I cannot call it a favour, let it not be a demand, either.” Ray closed his eyes with a heavy feeling. He was in no position and without leverage to demand anything. “Just idle thought, my prince. I apologize for disturbing your rest.”

Ryan’s hands stilled. Then lips brushed over his forehead as Ryan pulled him closer.

“You misunderstood my intent. Speak plainly, my sweet prince. Tell me what your heart desires, and I will see to it that it may be fulfilled.” Ryan pulled back and tilted Ray’s chin up. Ray opened his eyes slowly. “If it causes you this much anguish as to rob you of sleep, I’d rather take care of it than trade it for meaningless favours.”

Ray leaned in, touching his lips to Ryan’s. The kiss was featherlight and lingered. Ray felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders. His fingers curled around Ryan’s arm, holding him in place as relief washed over him.

“Speak plainly of what you wish, my love. Tell me.”

“Take me with you,” Ray blurted out, breath hitching. He met Ryan’s gaze squarely. “When you go meet the beast. I want to see…”

Ray trailed off, unable to put his worst fear into words. Either they would find Gavin there, or they would not. Ryan’s face held a peculiar expression, as if caught in deep thought or memory.

“I was going to wait until after the wedding to introduce you.” Ryan’s eyes settled on his, gaze icy blue and piercing. “Are you certain, my prince?”

“More than.” Ray nodded, lips twitching up into a smile. “If your mother cannot scare me off, I doubt the Minotaur can.”

“Indeed,” Ryan rumbled, catching Ray’s mouth in a deeper, harsher kiss.

 

* * *

 

To lose track of time during his fever dreams came to bite him back in the ass now. Gavin wasn’t sure if it was the sixth, seventh, or eighth day since he’d entered the labyrinth, and Michael just shrugged when he asked, having no reason to bother counting the days. He assured Gavin he didn’t miss more than three nights, so he knew he must be somewhat close to that elusive _one week_ marker…

It didn’t help that he had no idea where Prince Ryan would go, or how to find him.

As such, he followed Michael in an uneasy silence through the maze. Michael had a much better sense of direction than Gavin, and a keen eye for details, too. Where all paths looked the same to Gavin, Michael pointed out minute details that differentiated them: the curve of the earth, stones and pebbles on the corners, the way branches reached into the path or were broken off.

They circled back around once the sun started to set, returning to the spot where Michael left Gavin to go on his quest for food. Gavin glanced at Michael, wondering why they’d come back. Michael seemed to read the question on his face.

“There’s only so many hiding spots I know of,” he explained with a shrug. It made sense. Gavin hadn’t given it much thought, but the fact that Michael had found any of these holes, not to mention several, was nothing short of miraculous.

“I guess it doesn’t matter,” Gavin murmured under his breath. With the fever gone he could think much more clearly. Perhaps tonight he could scout out the maze, try and figure out where the prince might enter from.

They kept up the casual banter throughout dinner. Michael had brought back meats and breads, but also some fruit and cheese. Gavin was hyper aware of Michael’s presence, the heat radiating from his body, the brush of their fingers as they handed over jars and shared bread. His thoughts kept circling back to Michael, his hair shimmering red in the low sunlight, his mouth curving up, tempting, oh so tempting.

“If- _When_ we make it out of here… what will you do?” Gavin asked, glancing at Michael from the corner of his eyes.

“I dunno.” Michael scratched the back of his head. “No one’s ever made it before. I doubt there will be a ceremony.”

Gavin quietly agreed. The queen wouldn’t want to flaunt the possibility of escaping without killing the beast. She needed the prisoners to be desperate, to seek out the beast in the hope of getting lucky. And if Prince Ryan smuggled them out, no one could know about it.

“What about you?” Michael asked curiously. Gavin hugged his knees and leaned back, staring at the colourful dusk sky. He’d avoided bringing up the reasons why he was in here, careful not to pry into Michael’s circumstances either. He didn’t want to lie to his new friend.

“I’ve a friend on the other side. I’d visit him, I guess. Let him know I’m alive.”

Tell him he was happy for Ray, even if Gavin worried. Prince Ryan was cunning and a schemer and manipulative, similar in many ways to the queen. But, if Gavin were honest, so was Ray. It wasn’t something _Gavin_ looked for in a partner, however, Ray would grow bored of anyone who could not match him. And Prince Ryan clearly could. Gavin simply worried about the prince’s ulterior motives - which he no doubt had.

Gavin caught Michael’s eye. In many ways, Michael was Prince Ryan’s polar opposite. Blunt to the point of offense, wearing his emotions on his sleeve. Wary of people, maybe, but with a big heart to care about sick strangers when he should worry about his own survival. Brave, to risk his life not just for himself, but for Gavin, too. All qualities Gavin admired in a friend and partner.

Gavin shied away from the thought.

Michael hummed thoughtfully. “I’d want to see the palace again, I think. I haven’t been there since…”

He trailed off, a wistful look on his face. Gavin perked up.

“You’ve been inside?”

“I grew up in there.” Michael shrugged. “Had to leave when I was still a child.”

Son of a servant who lived there, Gavin assumed. He tilted his head. Michael was choosing his words carefully, deliberately despite his casual tone. As if to hide his pain behind them. Knowing the queen, Gavin could imagine several bad scenarios of what might’ve occured.

The silence stretched between them, awkward and painful.

“It’s getting dark,” Gavin pointed out to change the topic.

“Right,” Michael muttered, glancing up as if torn out of his thoughts. “We should go hide. There’s still at least one runner in the maze.”

 _And the Minotaur_ , Gavin thought and bit his lip. His eyes were drawn to Michael’s bandaged side, guilt stabbing through his chest. He’d made a promise to himself to stay with Michael, but they needed to split up to hide.

Gavin insisted on escorting Michael to his hidey hole first, fluffing the leaves to make sure he was well hidden. Michael seemed annoyed and bemused in turns, shooing him off to hide in his own hole.

Gavin waited until it was dark before crawling back out. Moonlight lit the path, barely a cloud in the sky, leaving the stars to watch over them. Gavin stared at them, eyes tracing constellations of heroes long passed, and sent up a quick prayer.

Scouting ahead in the dark was difficult, the tall hedges made getting lost all too likely a possibility. Gavin kept careful count of his turns. An hour passed before Gavin decided to make his way back. A restless itch had him stop by Michael’s hiding spot, listening carefully into the quiet night. Michael was hidden well, Gavin thought, impressed and a little proud. He couldn’t even hear his breathing.

It was about time for Gavin to find some sleep as well, yet he hesitated. The urge to check on Michael hadn’t abided. Shaking his head at his own silliness, Gavin pulled the branches aside to peak inside. Once he confirmed Michael was sleeping peacefully-

Gavin’s breath stopped.

Michael was missing.

“Michael?” he called out quietly, looking around frantically. The moonlit paths remained empty.

“Michael!” Gavin hissed, raising his voice carefully. “Michael, where are you?”

Nothing.

He wondered if Michael had the same idea, to scout ahead under the cover of darkness. Was that why he seemed so familiar with the maze? Gavin realized he’d always been the first to hide, never thought to check on Michael.

Gavin bit his lip. It was too dark to really search for him. Should he wait here until he came back? Or maybe he just went to check on Gavin and was waiting at his hiding spot? Maybe Gavin should check there first, it was only up the path and around the corner-

Faint tremors ran through the ground, and Gavin bit back a curse. He had to hurry.

Peeking around the corner, his heart stopped. He couldn’t see Michael. Instead he saw the beast, head lowered and giant hands reaching into the hole in the hedge Gavin hid in earlier. It was surprisingly quiet, as if careful to sneak up on them.

Right then, Gavin came to three conclusions: Michael had come to check on him, probably feeling just as restless. He’d noticed the beast approach and hid in Gavin’s empty spot. The Minotaur found him anyway. Michael was hurt, there was no way for him to escape. Gavin had to distract the beast.

_Forgive me, Ray. I can’t leave him to die. Not after everything he risked for me._

There were some stones on this corner. Gavin remembered Michael point them out. He crouched down and fumbled around in the darkness until he found one, about the size of his fist. Gavin curled his fingers around it tightly and took a deep breath, then stood in one fluid movement and threw the stone. It hit the Minotaur in the shoulder, its head jerking up.

“I’m here, you beast!” Gavin taunted, ducking down for another stone. This one hit its chest. “Come get me, you big, lumbering _prick_.”

The beast’s eyes narrowed and it stomped its hoof, the ground shuddering under its strength. Gavin gulped. He had to get it away from Michael.

“What are you waiting for, you big buffoon?” he called out, spreading his arms. “Come and get me, asshole.”

The beast lowered its head with a snort, stomped again. Its horns gleamed in the moonlight, and for one wild second, Gavin saw his own blood glistening on ivory horns. Then it charged, and Gavin returned to himself.

“Run, Michael!” he yelled, taking his own advice and turning on his heels.

The Minotaur was faster than he’d anticipated. Even at his fastest sprint, Gavin couldn’t shake it for long. That was alright, though, he only needed to shake it _long enough._ The ground shook under his feet. Gavin took a right turn, then a left. If he kept zigzagging, maybe he’d lose the beast in the maze. It bellowed behind him, and Gavin stumbled as the tremors intensified.

Too much, too fast, had to think _quick-_

Gavin panted, his sides burning. If he took the next left turn, he thought, he could probably double-back around to their hiding spots. Find Michael, and get _out_. Gavin cut around the corner, branches scraping over his arm and face, leaving bright red scratches. Just a bit longer, he thought, struggling for air. Just a bit further-

With a loud crash and the snapping of multiple branches, the beast burst out of the hedge in front of him. Gavin skidded to a stop, eyes wide. The hedge grew shut immediately. Gavin bit back a curse. The beast’s nostrils flared, great white plumes of hot air rising from then as it scented the air. Then one giant eye rolled to meet Gavin’s wide-eyed stare.

For one endless moment everything was still.

Then the beast rose from its crouch, towering several heads above Gavin. Its eye stayed fixed on him the entire time as it slowly turned to face him. It snorted, loud and deafening due to its proximity. Gavin flinched. The shock of the sound threw him out of his frozen state. He scrambled backwards, turned, and ran the other way.

He needed to survive. He was so _close_ , the one week almost over, it _had_ to be-

The beast followed with thundering steps.

At this point, Gavin was well and truly lost, any sense of direction or counting of turns swept away by the growing panic. It didn’t matter where he was going, taking any available turn, the beast close on his heels. Gavin swore he could feel its breath in the back of his neck. Another path, and Gavin nearly stumbled over his own feet in his haste to _get away, get away-_

A dead end.

Gavin whirled around, heart stuttering, gasping rapidly as panic tightened his chest. Heavy footsteps shook the earth, and Gavin pressed his back against the hedge, hands flying over the plant, searching desperately for one of the many hidey-holes Michael was so adept at finding.

Michael.

Gavin swallowed. He hoped his friend got away.

Then the beast turned the corner, heading straight for him, and Gavin squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for impact.

 

* * *

 

Ryan woke with a start in the middle of the night. He sat up, blinking, rubbing a hand over his face as he tried to figure out what woke him. The bed beside him was empty, the sheets still warm. Ryan let his gaze wander over his bedchamber, eyes adjusted to the predawn darkness.

A lone figure stood at the entrance to the balcony.

With a groan, Ryan crawled out of the bed, padding over on bare feet. The floors had cooled overnight, the air still warm and humid. He wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist, dropping his chin on his shoulder. The other man huffed, but leaned back into him.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Ryan asked casually, pressing a kiss to his neck. Ray sighed, turning in his arms to bury his face into Ryan’s chest. Ryan lifted a hand to card his fingers through his unruly hair.

“I’m worried,” Ray admitted, his arms slipping loosely around Ryan. “It’s been six days.”

Ryan stayed silent for a long moment, slowly massaging Ray’s scalp. He stared into the night, trying to come to a decision. Finally, he pressed a kiss into Ray’s hair, his voice a low murmur.

“There is no guarantee until after tomorrow,” he started slowly, his fingers stopping their ministrations. “But have faith.”

Ray threw his head back and laughed, a hysterical sound that broke into a sob halfway.

“How?” he demanded, pushing off Ryan’s chest and turning to pace across the balcony. “He’s been stuck in there for almost a week. No one’s made it to the exit so far, and every night screams of terror and pain echo from the maze. Gavin is as good a warrior as any Athenian but no one has bested the beast in all these years!”

He whirled around and faced Ryan, hands clenched furiously at his side.

“Tell me, Your Highness,” he ground out between clenched teeth, “why your spirits are high as my best friend dies in your death trap.”

Ryan eyed him carefully, taking a step forward. Ray watched him with narrowed eyes, but didn’t flinch away as he grabbed his wrists and brought them up to his lips. Ryan kissed the knuckles on each, slowly unfurling the fingers. Ray let him, frustration and fear shining in his eyes.

“My sweet prince, I am sorry,” Ryan began, putting one of Ray’s palms against his cheek and nuzzling into it. “I have failed you many times since you’ve arrived. I knew you worried and yet I’ve kept my silence.”

“The sweetest words could not console me,” Ray assured him, thumb stroking over his cheek. “My oldest friend is in grave danger, and I have only myself to blame.” He looked down, dropping his hand and clutching it against his chest. “Forgive my rash words, they were spoken in anger.”

“Only if you forgive me for not doing more to alleviate your fears,” Ryan murmured, carding his fingers through his long hair. “If it were not for the nature of this secret, I would have shared it immediately, if only to keep you from hurting, Ray.”

He looked up, startled. Ryan avoided his gaze, instead staring out into the night pensively.

“What do you mean?”

Ryan looked at Ray warily, heavily. It was time to confess, yet he could not predict Ray’s reaction. Ryan took a deep breath. _Faith_ , he reminded himself. He had to have faith.

“You cannot tell a soul what I am about to share with you,” he said seriously, holding Ray’s gaze firmly. “It’s a secret my family keeps close, and with good reason. Should it fall into the wrong hands…”

Ryan trailed off, shaking his head.

“I’m sure Mother's reasons are very different from mine, but promise me, Ray. Swear not to tell anyone.”

“Ryan-” Ray bit his lip, Ryan’s gaze drilling into him. He pressed his hand flat against Ryan’s chest, straight over his heart. “If it’s that important to you, I will do as you say.”

Ryan laid his hand gently over Ray’s own, bowing his head.

“It is,” he insisted quietly. “The fate of someone I hold dear might very well depend on it.”

“Then I swear, on my ancestors and the very blood in my veins,” Ray spoke, eyes gleaming fiercely. “I will tell no one. I promise, Ryan.”

Ryan shuddered, letting out a relieved breath. Ray entwined their fingers and brought both their hands up against his own chest. Ryan took a long moment to gather his thoughts, and Ray waited patiently, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Finally, Ryan looked up, resting his forehead against Ray’s.

“This has been kept a secret for many years,” he whispered hoarsely. “Only my family knows. Mother had anyone who learned of it killed - including Father, when he protested her decision to have the maze built.”

Ryan’s lips twitched with grim amusement, and Ray flinched. He continued in a rush, trying to get the truth out there before he could talk himself out of it.

“The labyrinth was constructed to cage a terrible beast: the Minotaur.” Ryan’s voice grew surer, almost feverish. “A curse sent by the gods, for Crete has offended them. To appease them, we send in sacrifices, to calm the beast and keep it caged, until we have redeemed ourselves in the eyes of the gods.”

Ryan snorted, taking a step away from Ray. The other stubbornly kept his grasp on Ryan’s hand, however, even as Ryan let go. He threw Ray a look, recognizing the determined cast of his face.

“Or so everyone believes,” Ryan continued harshly. “Lies, of course, spread by the queen. It is true, she had offended a god, trying to play him, but my parents already paid the price. This? This is merely damage control.”

Ryan shook his head, and Ray stepped up to him, dropping his hand and resting his cheek on his shoulder.

“What happened?” he asked quietly, and Ryan wrapped his arms around him, clinging to him.

“Father was cursed with madness to punish Mother,” he confessed under his breath, and Ray drew smooth circles on his back. “A year later, a foal was born to our prized cow, half human, half calf.”

Ray drew in a sharp breath. “The Minotaur.”

Ryan nodded, leaning back to search Ray’s eyes.

“My brother,” he confessed quietly.


	5. Give All My Secrets Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will our heroes reunite? Will Gavin escape the Minotaur? When all secrets are laid bare, what is left?

Gavin watched the beast approach with wide eyes, scrambling backwards until he was stopped by the hedge. The Minotaur snorted, great white plumes rising into the air from its nostrils. It leaned down, coming face to face with its quarry.

Gavin paused. There was something strangely familiar about its eyes.

The beast sniffed his hair, huffing warm air into his face. Gavin grimaced, leaning back, hand slowly inching towards his satchel. The Minotaur flinched back, stomping its hoof on the ground. Gavin paused, realizing it was eyeing his hand warily.

“Ssh,” he whispered, clearing his throat. With carefully slow movements he opened the bag and slipped his fingers in. The beast threw its head back and bellowed. Gavin shivered, but quickly pulled a piece of cloth out. He dropped the satchel and the beast stopped stomping angrily. He held the cloth out cautiously, heart fluttering in his chest.

“H-here.” He pitched his voice low, trying for soothing as sweat dripped down his neck. “Prince Ryan guh-gave this t-to me. He t-told m-m-me to, uh, to show it to you, should we- should we meet.”

He clamped his mouth shut, hoping his stuttered ramble didn’t irritate the beast. It leaned in, sniffing at the cloth, then snorted.

“Come,” it grumbled, voice a deep rumble, and Gavin jumped in surprise.

The Minotaur huffed, then stepped back, beckoning him with a gesture. Gavin scrambled to his feet quickly, wrapping his arms around himself. The beast set off with big, lumbering steps that left Gavin to hurry after it. They walked in silence while Gavin’s mind puzzled over this new information.

The beast could talk. It didn’t seem nearly as bloodthirsty as it was made out to be, but that observation seemed to contradict what he saw the other night.

It was clearly sentient, though, and able to follow convoluted orders. Or at least enough to recognize Prince Ryan’s favour and spare him - for now. Honestly, Gavin was lucky that the prince had decided to show him mercy, the others weren’t so fortunate. He could care less about most of them, but some didn’t deserve their fates, like sweet Michael-

Gavin stopped in his tracks, heart dropping like a stone.

“Wait!” he called out.

The Minotaur paused at the next corner, looking back at him impatiently over his shoulder. Gavin bit his lower lip but rushed on, worry urging him to continue.

“My friend, Michael, he’s hurt and-”

The beast twitched. Gavin stopped, eyes narrowing. His gaze dropped to the Minotaur’s flank, a long, fairly recent cut parting the short fur. Suspicion aroused, Gavin caught the Minotaur’s gaze - he was shuffling his hooves, appearing for all intents and purposes _nervous._

“Michael?” Gavin asked hesitantly, and the Minotaur shifted, turning around towards him.

“Michael, is that… Is that you?”

After a long moment, the Minotaur inclined his head, and Gavin’s heart stopped. Hurt and confusion crashed over him, the sting of betrayal right after.

Michael was the Minotaur.

The beast that scared him to death and cost him a lot of sleep, the beast that chased him after getting chummy with him over the last few days. The beast that would have killed him back there, just a moment ago, if he hadn’t Prince Ryan’s favour-

But would he have, really?

Gavin remembered their last encounter, a huge palm slapped over his mouth stifling his screams, before movement caught the beast’s eyes and it- he- chased after one of the other sacrifices.

By the gods, no wonder Michael had no trouble braving the Minotaur’s lair! _He_ had nothing to fear!

“Gavin?” The deep rumble had his head snap up, tilting back to hold the Minotaur’s gaze. He’d stepped closer without Gavin’s notice and… he seemed worried.

Michael, who had brought him food. Michael, who had cared for him when he’d grown feverish on his third day. Michael, who had stood guard so Gavin could rest. Michael, who had promised to protect him-

_I’ll get you out of here safe, no matter what._

Him, not them. Singular. It had bothered Gavin, how resigned Michael was, but he hadn’t thought- Well.

_Don’t you want to get out of here?_

_More than anything._

The Minotaur scuffed his hoof over the ground, eyes wide as he watched Gavin warily.

Gavin’s gaze dropped back to the scabbed over wound. If Michael was the Minotaur, how…

The way he’d reared back and flinched when Gavin had pulled the favour from his satchel. How warily he was watching Gavin now. How reluctant he had been to open up about himself. All the questions about weapons and his connection to the queen-

The pieces fell together, and it wasn’t the prettiest picture.

“How…?” Gavin trailed off, waving vaguely in Michael’s direction. The Minotaur shook his head.

“Later,” he growled, and Gavin realized he must have trouble speaking the human language with a bull’s head. “Safe.”

He nodded in the direction he’d been leading Gavin to, taking a step and turning to look at him expectantly. Gavin squared his shoulders and followed Michael. Tension Gavin hadn’t been aware of bled from Michael’s form, shoulders and hands relaxing as he took the lead, occasionally glancing back at Gavin.

They came across a small creek, no more than two feet wide, trickling past the hedges and followed it through a great arch in the hedges. Gavin looked around, wide-eyed. The river pooled into a little pond to one side, gleaming silver in the moonlight. There was a firepit in the middle of the square, the only source illumination. Fruits and baked goods were gathered around it in baskets, surrounded by jars of various sizes.

On the other end in the corner, nearly cloaked in shadows was a giant haystack and a single, big quilt rolled up to the side. There was only the one entrance, the hedges growing taller than anywhere else in the labyrinth.

Gavin swallowed thickly. This was it, the Minotaur’s lair.

Michael led him off to the side,towards the pool of water. He knelt down on the shore and stared into the water for a long moment. Then he looked up and beckoned Gavin closer with a grunt.

Gavin sidled up to the Minotaur tentatively, keeping a good foot between them. Michael shot him an indecipherable look.

Guilt stabbed through Gavin’s heart, and he wasn’t quite sure why.

The Minotaur leaned over the water, staring at his reflection. Gavin hesitated, but his curiosity won out. He leaned forward, and Michael eyed him from the side.

“Watch,” he ordered roughly, sticking a huge hand into the pond. The surface rippled, blurring their reflections. A glow lit up from deep inside, deeper down than the shallow pond had any right to be. Gavin leaned closer, stretching out a hand but stopping short of touching the water. The light became blindingly bright, and Gavin squeezed his eyes shut-

Only for the glow to abruptly vanish and the ripples to calm down slowly.

Their faces gleamed in the water, the mirror images settling. Gavin blinked and lurched back in surprise. Next to his own, where moments before a bull’s head was reflected, now a familiar face was staring back at him. Gavin jerked his head up and gaped.

“What, asshole?” Michael shifted nervously. “Something on my face?”

“It really is you,” Gavin marvelled, eyes wide. “Michael, how-”

Michael sighed, dropping onto the ground. Gavin hesitated, before giving himself a mental push and sitting down next to him gingerly. Michael wasn’t looking at him, however, head falling back as he stared at the twinkling stars in the sky.

“Did you know?” His voice sounded distant, lost in thought. “I grew up in the castle. I can barely remember it, but… Sometimes I wonder if that was the closest I’ll ever get to freedom.”

“Then-” Gavin’s mind was racing. “The curse- the gods did this to you?”

Michael barked out a laugh, his shoulders shaking. His head flopped to the side, and he regarded Gavin from the lopsided angle. Gavin pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, staring back with what he hoped was an encouraging expression.

“No.” Michael shook his head, gaze drawn to the pond. He scuffed his foot through the earth and sighed. “No, I was born like that. Half beast, half man. When I was six summers old, I was too big to hide in the castle any longer, so they moved me to the stables. No one was supposed to know about me, except for the handful of servants tasked with my care.”

“And no one ever found out?” Gavin asked incredulously. “No one ever talked?”

“They did.” Michael’s eyes darkened. “I grew… fast. At twelve summers, I was as tall as a grown man, and growing still. I don’t know what happened - if someone got drunk, or was overheard but… One day, Mother gathered all the servants in my stable. She told me one of them betrayed me, and now they all had to pay. That to prove my loyalty- to prove she could control me- I would have to kill them.” Michael closed his eyes. “I refused.”

“Your… mother?” Gavin inquired delicately.

“Well… not really. I thought so at the time, but… Ryan told me the truth. After…”

“Wait. Ryan? As in the prince?”

“Yeah.” Michael looked up, eyes focussing on Gavin for the first time since he turned human. “My brother.”

“Then- your mother is-”

“The queen. Yes.” Michael regarded him steadily. “She had them all executed, you know. The servants. Right there in my stall. Ryan said she later pinned the deaths on me.” He laughed hollowly. “I thought she was going to have me killed, too. I ran.”

Gavin swallowed. “That sucks.”

“It does, yeah.” Michael’s chuckle trailed off. Gavin bit his lip, then scooted over to bump their shoulders. Michael gave him a small smile in return. “There certainly was no love lost between us.”

“So… if you escaped, how did you end up in here?”

Michael shrugged. “I ran to this small grove. It was our secret place, where Ryan would take me when the walls of the castle became too much. I fell asleep under the trees and woke up in the middle of this maze. The trees withered away within a week, and the hedges grew taller and taller.”

Gavin inhaled sharply. That sounded like divine magic, and he wondered if the sacrifices weren’t meant to keep the maze working. If that was the deal the queen made to cage her own son.

Michael offered him a grim smile.

“Ryan was furious when he found out. Mother had sent him off to war, to learn from the generals and battlefields. He says he made her promise to keep me in good health.” Michael snorted. “Sometimes I wonder if that’s the only reason I survived that day.”

Gavin didn’t know what to say to that. They sat in silence, watching the stars. Finally, Michael shifted to look at Gavin.

“You said…” Michael cleared his throat. “That first day, at the campsite. You said you’re in here because of ‘politics’. And that red cloth- it smells like Ryan.”

Gavin nodded slowly, ducking his head.

“I was spying for Prince Ray,” he explained, pulling his knees up to his chest. “The queen caught me. I think she was hoping Ray would blame Prince Ryan, or at least be mad at him. Or something.”

Michael tilted his head. “Prince Ray?”

Gavin glanced up at him from under his lashes. “Prince Ryan’s betrothed. They’re set to marry soon.”

“Oh.” Michael blinked, taken aback. “I didn’t realize…”

It took Gavin a moment to realize that Michael had no way of knowing what went on outside the maze. He reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

“It was a recent thing. Very sudden,” Gavin assured him. “Everyone was kinda surprised. They met on the battlefield about two months ago. As I heard it, Prince Ryan proposed right there, at the celebrations of our victory.” Gavin chuckled. “Ray’s father wasn’t happy, but Ray’s stubborn.”

Michael’s mouth curled into a smile. “And I suppose Mother wasn’t happy either.”

“Not at all.” Gavin’s grin faded. “She’s been trying to stop the proceedings since we arrived here. I was trying to find out why, but… Well. I got caught.”

Slowly, carefully, Michael wrapped an arm around Gavin’s shoulders. Gavin leaned into his side, dropping his head on Michael’s shoulder.

“I think…” Michael licked his lips. “I think Ryan has plans to dispose her the moment she’s off the throne. I don’t quite get all the-” He weaved his hand through the air. “-courtly stuff, but he can’t get rid of her while she’s on the throne. And he can’t ascend to the throne until he’s married.”

Gavin hummed thoughtfully. “Why didn’t he marry sooner, then?”

“Apparently, Mother had gotten to all the potential candidates first. Told them tales of the deadly beast caged in the labyrinth, and how I would kill anyone on sight.” Michael huffed a laugh. “Ryan was dead set on finding someone she couldn’t influence first.”

“You’ve been stuck in here for a long time,” Gavin murmured, and Michael hummed agreeably. Poor Michael. “Ryan will let you out?”

“Ryan has nothing to fear from me. He’s my brother.”

That wasn’t really an answer, Gavin wanted to protest. But he kept his mouth shut because clearly for Michael it was. So Gavin decided to change the topic instead.

“When Prince Ryan gave me this favour, he said he’d come into the maze after a week. That should I survive, he would lead me out.”

Michael visibly perked up.

“It’s been a while since he’s been able to visit.” Michael grinned excitedly. “I haven’t seen him since he went off to war. He came to say goodbye.” His grin faltered. “I never know if he’ll come back.”

Gavin’s heart ached for Michael. To be left in uncertainty for so long, knowing your loved ones were in danger… Gavin knew the feeling well, but at least he had the distraction of fighting for his own life. Trapped in this maze, there wasn’t much for Michael to do. No way to know who lived and died.

Anger welled up in Gavin. Prince Ryan had returned to Crete a fortnight ago, yet he couldn’t be bothered to let his brother know?

“What do you want to do? Once you’re free?” Gavin asked, keeping his tone mild. He’d take it up with the prince once he was out of here. Besides, he wondered if Michael would answer the question honestly, now that Gavin knew.

“Dunno. All I really know to do is fight for my life, so I guess I will follow Ryan into war.” Michael shrugged, and pity twisted through Gavin’s chest. He resolved to find Michael something else, _anything_ else to do. “It’ll be good to see the castle again. And I never was allowed into the city, before.”

“We could go explore the isle together,” Gavin suggested lightly. Michael shot him a look that drove heat onto his face. “I haven’t had the chance yet, either. If you want, that is.”

Michael studied his face for a long moment, before breaking out into a crooked smile.

“Sure.” His smile widened. “Why the hell not.” He grew solemn again, sitting up straight. Gavin reluctantly leaned back, taking his weight off Michael. “You can stay here. It should be safe enough.”

“What about you?” Gavin tucked his knees close and wrapped his arms around his legs. Michael stood up with a grimace, favouring his side. Gavin watched him worriedly. “Where are you going?”

“There’s still one runner left.” Michael avoided Gavin’s eyes. “I can’t rest until he’s taken care of.”

Gavin scrambled to his feet, following Michael to the water’s edge. Michael kept going, wading knee-deep into the pond, while Gavin hesitated to touch the water.

“I can help. Play bait. Or we can set a trap- an ambush-”

Michael grunted as he grew tall, hair sprouting on his arms and chest, growing into thick fur. Horns burst from his skull, and Michael shook his head. When he stilled, it had distorted into the shape of a bull’s.

“No,” he rumbled as he stepped out of the pond, water running down his hooved legs. His chest was on eye-level with Gavin. Michael paused, carefully laying his big palm on Gavin’s shoulder, his voice soft as he added, “Thanks.”

Gavin reached up to cover his hand with his own, catching Michael’s eyes.

“Be careful.”

Michael stared back, inclining his head. Then he turned with heavy steps, and walked back into the moonlit maze.

***

Gavin slept in late the next day. Between the stress of the last week and the sickness, he needed it, Michael mused. Blond hair was heavy with sweat and matted under his fingers, carefully brushing his fringe back as Gavin slumbered. The heat of his skin had returned to normal, and Michael’s hand lingered on his forehead, seeking that reassurance.

Gavin was an enigma. A mystery since that first muttered ‘ _politics_ ’ at the campsite.

Michael liked getting to know his enemies. It helped with the guilt, to know who they were, why they were running the maze. To remind himself they were out to kill him. It’s how he learned of the Queen’s Deal, even if he wasn’t certain what she promised in return for his head - fame, riches, freedom - it didn’t matter.

Gavin was different. Looking for a way _out_ instead of seeking to slay the beast.

It made more sense, now, knowing he was a friend of Ryan’s betrothed. His priority was to return to his friend’s side, to help him with the queen’s schemes. Michael felt a pang in his chest at the thought. It had been nice to have company. Made time flow faster, and the constant threat of death easier to bear.

He hadn’t intended to tell Gavin his secret, but he was glad he knew, now. That he wasn’t afraid.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small part of him hoped Gavin would come visit.

 _Don’t be stupid,_ he scolded himself, frowning down at Gavin’s still form. _There’s nothing for him here._

Wind chimed through the leaves of the tree, and Michael looked up. They were resting under the shade of the single tree within the center of the labyrinth, Gavin bundled up in the blankets Michael kept for cold nights. He heaved himself up and walked over to the rippling pond. It was not his own reflection he sought this time, however, watching as an image of the entrance formed in the magical surface. Two figures entered the maze, the entrance growing shut behind them.

Michael frowned. It wasn’t like Ryan to bring someone with him.

“Wake up, boi,” he called out to Gavin, walking over to shake him. Gavin went still, his breathing carefully regulated. A good sign, Michael mused. Gavin had struggled with coming to consciousness while sick. He’d rather have him alert. “It’s just me.”

Gavin relaxed, then made a big show of stirring,stretching and covering a yawn.

“Mornin’,” he muttered sleepily. Michael snorted.

“More like noon, sleepyhead.” He paused, not sure how to bring up his concerns. Whether to bring it up at all. If he just didn’t mention it, Gavin could keep him company for another week- “Ryan’s here. But he’s not alone.”

“The queen?” Gavin asked, sitting up in alarm. Michael shook his head.

“She never visits.” Hadn’t, even all those years ago when he was just a kid and still believed her to be his mother. Ryan was the only friendly face he’d had in all these years. “No, someone else.”

“Maybe it’s Ray,” Gavin said, an excited grin spreading over his face. Michael grunted, turning his back to him.

“Maybe.”

It was irrational, but Michael didn’t like the idea. He wanted to keep Gavin to himself, now that he had a friend for the first time. From what he understood, that Ray person had gotten Gavin into danger in the first place, and that was unacceptable. Michael paused on the edge of the water. He didn’t know what Ryan was planning, but he really hoped it didn’t end in Gavin’s death. Michael didn’t want to lose his first friend.

“You should hide,” he ventured, not looking back at Gavin. “Until we know what’s going on.”

“Good idea, boi!” Gavin returned enthusiastically. The praise drove heat onto Michael’s cheeks and up his ears. “I can observe and only come out if it’s safe. Do you have any good spots?”

Michael smiled at the reminder that Gavin trusted him. Hiding Gavin in the hedges made the memories of countless ambushes easier to bear.

“We’ll meet in here, so the haystack maybe?”

“Sure thing.”

Michael chanced a glance back as he waded into the water. Seeing Gavin bury himself in what was essentially Michael’s bed, covered in _his_ blankets soothed a dark, animalistic desire in Michael. He ripped his gaze away and stepped into the pool, bracing for the pain. Without moonlight, the transformations were always worse.

***

The echoing bellow of the beast followed them into the maze, shortly after they entered. Ray shivered and took a step closer to Ryan. His prince glanced at him and offered him a reassuring smile.

“Worry not, my dear,” Ryan said, squeezing his hand. “He means us no harm.”

“You mean he means _you_ no harm,” Ray snapped, taking a deep breath. The reminder that they were not facing a mindless beast helped. “Let’s go. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can go find Gavin.”

“Can _we_ go find your friend,” Ryan corrected gently. They started walking again. “Besides, my brother knows this maze best. He’ll be able to lead us there.”

“Right,” Ray muttered, pressing closer to Ryan. The hedges towered over them, lending the labyrinth an oppressive aura. He couldn’t imagine what horrors Gavin had to face over the last week.

They turned around a corner and stopped. There, in the middle of the path, lay a man face-down in the dirt. A puddle of dark-brown goo had formed around him, glistening red where the rays of sunlight landed on it. Blood, not fresh, but not yet quite congealed either. Ray’s heart stuttered.

“Don’t look,” Ryan murmured, stepping forward. He nudged the man with his boot, turning him over. His skin had a similar bronze tan as Gavin’s, hair dirty and matted beyond recognition. But his features were all wrong, nose too small, lips too thin. A knotted scar ran down one cheek, neatly bisecting an empty eye socket.

“I’m a warrior, I’ve seen death before,” Ray shot back. He mustered the corpse, relief sinking into his bones. “It’s not him.”

Ryan nodded. “One of the Argosian soldiers. Mother often offers them a choice between slavery or running the maze.”

Sending in trained soldiers instead of peasants, a higher chance for one of them to land a lucky blow against the Minotaur. Ray eyed the splinters of wood scattered over the path, likely bits of a broken spear.

“It’s a wonder she doesn’t sent a whole platoon,” Ray mused aloud, skirting around the blood to join Ryan. “The maze might funnel the soldiers but eventually the b-” Ray interrupted himself, shooting Ryan a furtive glance. “Your brother must tire eventually.”

“I’m sure it occurred to her,” Ryan returned shortly, turning his back on the dead man. “Once I returned to find my brother stuck in this trap, I prayed to the gods as well. Artemis and Hera were willing to hear my plight. They agreed it would not be a fair hunt at all, so Artemis bid the hedges to close after the fifth person entered, while Hera made it possible for family to be reunited.”

Ray was told his entire life he’d been blessed by Athena, gifted with a quick intellect and strategic mind, yet he had never heard the voice of any deity. It left him skeptic of their existence, even when he saw their powers at work. He couldn’t help but wonder how much of Ryan’s tale was true and how much of it deflection. It didn’t matter, in the end.

“So only five people can enter at once.”

Ryan nodded. “And no more can join them until all fighting cedes.”

Ray’s breathing hitched. “Then- what about Gavin?”

Ryan reached out and his hand, squeezing tightly.

“I gave him something to show my brother, a strip of cloth with my scent on it.” Ryan paused, his thumb stroking over Ray’s knuckles. “You swore to his reluctance to fight. My brother does not kill for pleasure, but to protect himself.”

“You hope he realized Gavin is no threat to him.”

Ryan nodded. “If he does not seek a fight, the rules of the contract are fulfilled.”

Ray hoped Ryan’s faith into his brother was not misplaced. A thousand misunderstandings could still lead to injury- or death. Ray would not know for sure until they found Gavin.

“Let’s hurry, then.” His tone came out sharper than intended. Worry had become a constant beat under Ray’s breastbone for the last week, and now it urged him on. “Let’s find your brother, and then Gavin.”

The walk to the center was a long one. Ray tried to memorize the path through the twists and turns, but there were no waystones or landmarks to differentiate them. Only the position of the sun marked the direction as they passed between the tall hedges. Ryan seemed to know the way, however, leading Ray confidently through a complex pattern. The sun had moved on to throw slivers of shade by the time they came across an arch made by reaching branches, marking the entrance to the center.

Ray took a fortifying breath and followed Ryan inside.

At first glance, the center of the fearsome maze was surprisingly peaceful, reminding Ray more of a small clearing in the woods than a monster’s lair. The hedges grew even taller here, but the oppressive air was lifted by the sheer space between them. A fruit tree provided shade on one end, green, still ripening fruit hanging from the lower branches. A stack of hay was covered with blankets beneath the foliage, and next to the entrance a small creek flowed into a pond.

The beast stood stock still and unmoving, Ray mistook it- him- for a bare tree. But then it- he- snorted, white plumes of fog rising from its nostrils. Long horns curved up to point at the sky, barely peeking over the hedges. Its- _his_ \- chest was the size of a barrel, with palms as wide as pans. He was wearing a ripped and torn sash of red cloth, the royal seal of Crete embroidered on the front. Furry legs ended in hooves, pawing restlessly at the ground. Wild eyes mustered them suspiciously. 

The Minotaur. Ryan’s brother.

The beast growled, low and gravelly. It took Ray several seconds to realize it- _he_ was talking.

“Brother,” Ryan returned evenly, letting go of Ray’d hand and taking a step forward. The prince frowned. “You’re hurt.”

Ray’s gaze flickered over the beast’s furred torso until he saw what Ryan meant: a long, ragged line ran down his flank, flakes of dried blood still clinging to matted fur. The Minotaur huffed, shaking his head.

“M’fine,” he rumbled, stomping on the ground. The earth shuddered under Ray’s feet. “Who’s that?”

He nodded in Ray’s direction, and Ray took that as his cue to step up next to Ryan. The beast’s nostrils flared, his gaze fixated on Ray. Ray did his best not to shudder.

“Prince Ray of Athens. Nice to meet you,” he drawled, voice a lot steadier than he felt. The Minotaur lowered his head and sniffed, hot air wafting from his nostrils.

“My betrothed,” Ryan added, smiling at Ray. Ray’s heart fluttered in his chest, smiling back helplessly.

“Ray,” the Minotaur repeated slowly, as if trying to wrap his tongue around the name. Ray nodded, expression turning serious.

“There was an Athenian running the maze this week. One of mine.” Ray swallowed and met the beast’s eyes. “Blond fellow, lanky. You wouldn’t have happened across him?”

The beast eyed him steadily, considering. Then he inclined his head, voice emerging in a deep growl. “Gavin.”

Ray’s heart stopped. He swallowed.

“Yes.” The bull-like face was hard to read. “You've met?”

The Minotaur inclined his head again, tail lashing back and forth, and Ray’s heart leapt into his throat. Now, the moment of truth.

“Can you tell me where he is? Please.” Ray took a step forward and swallowed his pride. “I swear upon my ancestors, he is no threat to you. We will leave and not bother you again, just, please. I need to know he’s safe.”

“Safe.” The Minotaur stomped, throwing his head back. He let out a guttural bark of laughter, then turned, heading towards the hay stack with heavy steps. Reaching down, he pulled back the blankets, revealing a familiar face. “ _Safe,_ ” the Minotaur growled.

Gavin reached up and patted the beast’s shoulder.

“Michael, he didn’t mean it like that, Michael.”

“Gavin!” Ray cried out, taking a step and faltering at the beast’s gimlet glare. “Gav, are you-”

“I’m fine, Ray, don’t worry, Ray,” Gavin said cheerfully as he crawled out of the nest of blankets. He bumped shoulders with the Minotaur as he passed him, coming up to Ray with a huge grin. Ray eyed him critically, aware of Gavin’s definition of ‘fine’. Aside from looking pale and a little gaunt, there was nothing obviously wrong with him.

Gavin tore him out of his inspection by pulling Ray into a tight hug.

“I’m fine,” he whispered into Ray’s ear as Ray wrapped his arms around him. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” Ray croaked, then cleared his throat. “Of course. You- are you sure you’re alright? I heard… The maze-”

“I’m _fine_ , Ray, really,” Gavin said, rolling his eyes as he pulled back. A small, secretive smile played around his lips. “Michael took good care of me.”

“Michael,” Ray repeated, glancing at the beast. “The Minotaur?” This close, he could see the blush spreading over Gavin’s face. It took a moment longer for the coin to drop. “ _Gavin!_ ”

“What!?” Gavin squawked, his face bright red. Ray could feel himself flush, too. Against his will, he looked down the Minotaur’s chest, where a sash wrapped around is hips, hiding-

Ray ripped his gaze away, cheeks burning. He did not want to know.

“You showed him?” Ryan asked quietly, catching Ray’s attention. The Minotaur scuffed his hoof over the floor, avoiding Ryan’s piercing gaze.

“Showed him what?” Ray demanded, latching onto the change in topics. Ryan and the Minotaur locked eyes, a silent battle of wills. The Minotaur- ‘Michael’- nodded towards Ray and huffed, a clear question in his voice.

“I trust him,” Ryan declared, raising his chin. “I would not have brought him otherwise.”

Michael eyed Ryan skeptically, silently judging his choices. Ray would be insulted if the grimace Ryan made in reaction weren’t so funny. There was a story there, and Ray was burning with curiosity to find out.

“I can pledge for him, too,” Gavin piped up, throwing an arm over Ray’s shoulders. “He won’t hurt you.”

Michael’s heavy gaze wandered from Gavin to land on Ray. Ray met it steadily.

“I won’t,” he promised, mouth curving up. “If I’m to help Ryan with his plot, I should probably learn sooner rather than later.”

That got him a startled look from Michael, who glanced back at Ryan. Then, with a shrug, he walked over to the pond, wading into the shallow waters. Ray looked at Gavin, mouth opening to ask, but Gavin shook his head and pointed back to the pond.

Ray blinked, feeling nonplussed.

The Minotaur had vanished, and in its place stood a pale man with dark curls, glimmering red in the sunlight. Just like the Minotaur’s coat, Ray realized. Glancing at Gavin, he noticed that his friend wasn’t surprised at all, watching the man with a sappy grin.

“Now,” the man- _Michael_ \- said, smirking at Ray. “Let’s talk.”

Ryan nodded, reaching out and squeezing his brother’s shoulder.

“Let’s.” He smiled grimly. “We have much to discuss.”

***

Planning to get rid of the queen was surprisingly time-consuming. She wasn’t making it easy for them, and with Ryan’s long-standing feud with his mother, she had time to put contingencies and failsaves in place. But Ryan hadn’t been idle either, gathering resources and allies.

It was _fun_.

And it gave Gavin time to come to several important conclusions. So when Ryan pulled Michael aside for a private goodbye, Gavin sidled up next to Ray. His friend gave him a distracted smile, mind still focussed on their plans.

“He’s not so bad,” Gavin admitted, nodding over to the two brothers. Ray raised a questioning eyebrow. “Your Ryan, I mean.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Ray drawled, bumping their shoulders together. A pause, and a sly look, before Ray added, “So. You and Michael, huh?”

Gavin ducked his head, feeling the heat rush to his face.

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Michael looked after me, before he even knew about Ryan’s favour. I have no idea why, but… I owe him.”

“Uh huh.” Ray mustered him with a knowing look. Then he turned back to watch the brothers, face growing serious. “It’s going to take some time to get rid of the queen. Until the wedding, at least.”

“She’s been stalling,” Gavin agreed, biting his lip. “Actually, Ray, about that-”

“We should go!” Ryan called out to them. Michael and he had moved to the archway. A glance up confirmed the sun was low on the sky, and the walk to the entrance would take a good hour. “We don’t want to get stuck overnight.”

Gavin looked at Michael, taking in his blank expression. He’d wanted nothing more than to find an exit, but he never once thought that it meant leaving Michael behind.

“He’s right.” Ray shot him a crooked smile. “You can tell me later.”

“I, uh-”

He trailed after Ray, joining the others by the lair’s entrance. Ryan turned to Michael, clasping his arm in a warrior’s embrace.

“I will let you know how our plans progress next week,” the prince swore, a tight expression crossing his face. “Mother cannot send me away until the wedding preparations are done, and after…”

“After, you will be king.” Michael smiled, a small, excited thing. “I wish I could come witness the wedding.”

“I know, brother.” Ryan’s eyes were sad, and he pulled Michael into a tight embrace. “But you know, too, why you cannot.”

“I know,” Michael whispered hoarsely. He cleared his throat. “You better bring me food from the feast!”

“We will,” Ray chimed in, reaching out to squeeze Michael’s shoulder. “And the celebrations will continue after the coronation, too. You can join us then.”

“Thank you.” Michael ducked his head and wiped his arm over his eyes. Then he turned to look at Gavin, smile crumbling. “Guess this is goodbye, boi.”

“I-” Gavin stepped up next to Michael and was immediately pulled into a hug.

“I’ll miss you,” Michael said under his breath, hot air tickling Gavin’s ear. “Stay safe.”

“I will,” Gavin promised, pulling back. Michael let him go reluctantly. Gavin straightened, heart in his throat. “Because I will remain here with you.”

“What?” Michael and Ray cried out in sync. Gavin smiled, faltering a little at their shocked looks. He met Ryan’s gaze, steady and curious, and addressed him instead.

“Michael can use my help. And besides, I cannot just show back up at the castle. The queen will know something is up.” Gavin lifted his chin. “I will not leave Michael to fend off whatever criminals and prisoners the queen throws at him in a desperate bid to kill him before your coronation. He’s strong, yes, but he’s only one man. I’m staying.”

“Are you certain?” Ryan asked, his deep voice cutting through the descending silence. Gavin nodded.

“Gav-” Ray started to reach out for him, but dropped his hand. He stared at him pleadingly. Gavin, however, slowly shook his head.

“I’ve made my decision. I’m of no use to you in the castle.” The corner of his mouth twitched up into a crooked smile. “Besides, you’ve got Ryan.”

“Thought you didn’t really trust him,” Ray said lightly, eyes not leaving Gavin’s. Gavin shrugged.

“He’s proven himself, hasn’t he?” Gavin stepped forward and caught Ray by the shoulders. “I need to do this, Ray.”

“I-” Ray swallowed visibly. “Alright. If this is what you want.”

“It is. Thank you, my prince.” On impulse, Gavin pulled Ray into a hug. Ray’s arms wrapped around him tightly. Lowering his voice, Gavin whispered, “Michael needs me, Ray. I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Ray murmured back, squeezing him tightly before letting go. “It’s fine. I get it.” He stepped back and looked at Michael. “You better keep him safe, understood?”

“I will,” Michael promised earnestly.

Gavin caught Ryan’s eyes. No words passed between them, but Ryan nodded. He would do the same for Ray.

“I guess this is goodbye, then,” Ray said, taking a step back, standing next to Ryan. “Stay safe, Gav.”

“Don’t worry so much, Ray.”

“We will return within a week,” Ryan repeated, and that was that. The two princes turned around and left the lair side-by-side, the setting sun at their backs. Gavin and Michael stayed behind, watching them until they were swallowed by the hedges of the maze.

“Are you really sure? You’re staying?” Michael looked at him with fragile hope in his eyes, his shoulders tense. Gavin forced himself not to think about how lonely it must have been all these years.

“Bit late now for cold feet, innit?” he joked instead, bumping Michael’s shoulder. Michael’s face screwed up, taking his words at face value. Gavin sighed, gently pressing into Michael’s side. “‘Course not. Can’t get rid of me that easily, Michael boi.”

He wouldn’t see the outside world for some time but… that was okay. The way Michael’s face lit up when the realization sunk in, the sound of his laughter filling the air… it made it all worth it.

Gavin glanced back at the entrance to the lair, where Ray and Ryan vanished not too long ago. He hoped their plans would work out. He wouldn’t put it past the queen to have one more ace up her sleeve. He reached out and caught Michael’s hand, entwining their fingers.

Whatever may come, he would be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and lovely comments! I hope you enjoyed this story and that the ending was satisfying <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback about the story is always welcome! Feel free to leave a comment or contact me on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/179691046276/minotaurs-maze-15).
> 
> This story will update every week on Thursday. I've already written all the chapters, more info about that and updates can be found on tumblr at the above link.


End file.
